Sociopathic Tendencies
by DayDreamer16820
Summary: Henry's given his heart to Peter Pan and is now dead. Or so the crew is lead to believe until a strange woman appears and turns the tables drastically on Neverland's King. "Harper Reaves. Trained assassin; best The Agency has to offer." Based loosely on a dream I had after seeing "Think Lovely Thoughts". Heavily implied Captain Swan with the help of an OC.
1. The Bottled Gothic Red

**A.N.: **So I'm not sure about the rest of you but I went into shock after the last episode of Once Upon a Time. And as if my subconscious knew that, I ended up having a really weird but awesome dream about taking Pan down. Seriously though, can someone PLEASE punch him in the face? Last season I was gunning for that to happen to Hook and David granted the wish so can SOMEONE PLEASE PUNCH PAN? I don't care who! Hell, make it a free for all for all I care, I just want to see him get punched in the face. Anyways, I made notes about the dream and then sat down and decided to make it into a one shot...and then I sort of fell in love with this OC I hade created and have been writing short little stories about her and the rest of the OUAT gang; mostly the Neverland crew.

Now, I'm not as sure about this as I am with Lila and "Of Water and Ice", "War of Hearts", and "The Shadow and the Star" (and yes, I did just reveal the name of part three of Lila and Killian's story but that's all I'm giving away until I'm done with WH). Basically, this is what happens when you watch too much Doctor Who and Sherlock, watch a really shocking episode of Once Upon a Time with a really brilliant plot twist, and then play Borderlands 2 for about two hours afterwards before going to bed. What I wrote below is essentially the dream I had. I didn't remember most of the dialogue but I had remembered enough to be able to write this out. Now I'm not going to go writing any more of the little stories unless I think this story and the OC I have written is received well enough. Writing this type of character is something I have never done and I am finding it difficult but I love a challenge. Did I just quote our favorite pirate captain? Yes, no, maybe, guess you'll never know!

Anyways, read and please review! I won't go continuing this if I think people don't really like it. And don't worry about my other story! It's coming along fine. This is more like me needing a break from writing it/needing to write something other than the Snow Queen. I should probably also note that I wrote this at like three in morning and haven't really been sleeping well. I didn't edit or reread it so if you find mistakes or something confusing give me a shout! Again, read, review, enjoy!

**The Bottled Gothic Red**

Emma stared at the boy lying at her feet. As she knelt down, she smoothed his hair out. Henry had, in an act of blind faith, given his heart to Peter Pan. And now Pan was immortal and her son was dead.

Dead. The word was just awful to even think about when describing anyone, let alone an innocent child who had done everything he could to bring his family together and break a curse. Emma tried her hardest to hold her tears back but she felt it might be a hopeless cause.

Regina had set her jaw tight and it looked almost more painful than the actual pain she was going through over losing her son. Henry had seen so much in her; believed she could be good. And that was gone; long gone.

Neal knelt beside Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked down at his son. The son he didn't know he even had until a few months ago. He was just starting to get to know Henry when he was taken away; to this god forsaken place.

The three stayed like that for what felt like forever. Pan had long flown off; gleefully high on his newest victory. It was just the innocent boy's biological parents and his adoptive mother left alone to grieve. But they were soon joined by the others who had come and risked everything to save Henry and stop Pan.

Snow was the first to make it up the stone steps; followed closely by Charming. The dark haired woman stopped short and felt her heart stop at the sight in front of her. She and her Prince Charming had both known what had happened the precise moment it had happened. They had felt Henry's life go out and sensed Pan's victory and the dread and sorrow that came with it.

Charming placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and the two slowly moved to stand near their daughter; looking down at their grandson. He looked so peaceful that if the pulse of dark magic hadn't happened, they all would swear he was just sleeping.

Snow didn't try to hide her tears like her daughter. She had been Henry's teacher for as long as she could remember but she didn't know who he was to her until a few months ago. She and Charming both were just getting to know their grandson and now he was gone.

Tinkerbelle was next to appear. While she wasn't close to anyone in the group, she felt awful seeing the grieving family before her. She was glad that Wendy had run off to hide instead of coming with them. Seeing Baelfire like this would hurt her too much.

Hook was the last to come up the steps. When he had arrived at Skull Rock, he stopped at the base and looked up at the skies. He was almost terrified at what he would find inside. The pulse of magic had told him instantly that Henry was dead and Pan lived but the pirate wasn't sure if he was prepared to see whatever the consequences of that would be. The boy's family would be grieving, that's for sure. Emma would be grieving and he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her broken just yet.

Nevertheless, he pushed on and found just what he predicted except Swan wasn't a sobbing broken mess like he thought she would be. Neal was at her side comforting her despite his own grief. The pirate wished it was him instead but at the same time he realized that he had lost her. True, she hadn't made her choice yet but Neal had just taken a good number of steps in the right direction.

The pirate leaned against the wall next to Tinkerbelle. The two opted silently to let the family grieve before asking any questions. Hook noticed Pandora's Box on the floor and instantly knew that Rumplestiltskin's plan to put Pan inside had failed. There was no doubt the Dark One was in there himself now; trapped. Hook wasn't sure to take pity on the man or glee in the crocodile's fate. He had moved past his revenge, hadn't he?

The dark hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he suddenly became aware of someone leaning against the wall on the other side of him. He slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his sword; tense and ready to draw in case whatever was beside him had the intent to kill.

"He's not dead, you know," the thickest Cockney accent any one would ever hear and understand sounded suddenly. Within seconds, everyone was on their feet weapons drawn. There next to the spot Hook had been was a petite woman leaning casually against the wall.

The sight of her was downright shocking. She was tiny and thin and the black tank top and skinny jeans she wore showed off her curves as well as just how small she was. She was wearing knee high black combat boots and a leather jacket was slung over her shoulder. On each wrist were black leather wrist guards with circular green gems and she wore a black lace scarf around her neck.

Her outfit, however, was what was shocking about her. No doubt she wore all black for the sake of blending in and not being found by Pan and his Lost Boys. And it wasn't the black nails, lipstick, and eyeshadow that was stunning; it was the brilliant ruby red shade that was her hair with bangs dangling right in front of her face.

"A little jumpy then," She mused, "Right. I suppose I was like that when I first got here."

She hit a gem on her left wrist guard and held it close to her mouth. Tinkerbelle moved forward as if studying the girl. Everyone else slowly backed away.

"Slightly," The red head spoke into the bracelet, "Where are you and the others? I want a report now."

"Sorry, ma'am," A teenage boy's voice sounded from the bracelet, "Twig had to stop and gather some more herbs. You know how he likes to keep a fresh stock."

"Slightly," She warned, pacing a little; "Hurry up. I need the full team now."

"On our way, ma'am," Slightly answered, "Looks like Pan called the Lost Boys back to camp. Shouldn't be a problem unless we decide to attack him."

"Tell Twitch and Flinch I'm going to need their skills the second they get here," She hit a gem and turned to face the group, "Now, while we wait, I suppose I should explain a few things."

"Yeah, you can start with 'who the hell are you?'" Emma glared at the woman. There was something clearly off about her and Emma didn't like it. She just wanted to be allowed to grieve her son.

"Harper Reaves," The woman smiled brightly, "Trained assassin; best The Agency has to offer. I was sent here to take out Pan."

"Oh that's brilliant," Regina scoffed, "Where the hell were you two minutes ago?"

"We were a bit tied up underground," Harper looked a bit uneasy, "Not to worry. He makes stupid mistakes when he's on one of his victory highs. We're in luck."

"You think so?" Regina set her jaw again before flinging the woman into the wall, "My son is dead and you call that luck?"

"Need me to shoot, TL?" A well-built teen appeared on the steps. It wasn't long before there was a small gang on them around him.

"No, it's alright, Tootles," Harper said as she stood up, "She's a grieving mother and I didn't have anyone around to remind me not to be rude."

"Hold on," Tinkerbelle piped up, "I know you lot. I heard the Lost Boys talking about you a few times but I thought it was just some story Pan told them to keep them on their toes. You're the Indians."

"Indians?" Emma did not sound impressed.

"It's the code name the boys picked for the team," Harper said as she moved to them, "In fact, they all have code names. Even gave me one."

"TL saved us from Pan and then trained us to be agents like her," The eldest spoke up proudly.

"TL stands for-" The well-built one began to explain.

"Tiger Lily," Hook finished, "Didn't exactly expect someone so _petite_ from the stories I've heard."

"It's the small ones you got to watch for," Tiger Lily smirked a black lipped grin, "They tend to be the most feisty and driven."

Harper returned her attention to the boys and patted each on the head as she introduced them.

"This is Slightly," She said, "The eldest and Second in Command."

"Tootles," She patted the well-built one's shoulder as well as another smaller one's' "And his younger brother, Marbles."

"Twitch and Flinch," She hugged the two, "Twins."

"Twig," Harper gently pushed the tall skinny one, "And then there's…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized one of her lot was missing. She turned around in a circle before a small boy tugged on her shirt. She looked down at him and smiled back at him.

"This is Pockets," She said, tussling his dark hair. He nodded to everyone and started to move back into the group. Harper cleared her throat and snapped her fingers; holding her hand out to him. The boy sighed and handed over a silver band on a silver chain before returning to the others.

"Okay, business," Harper said, pocketing the chain, "Flinch, take a look at the hourglass and tell me about anything that is out of the ordinary. Twitch, I need a T.O.D. on Henry here."

"T.O.D.?" Emma held in a growl, feeling Neal gently grab her shoulders.

"Yeah, it stands for-"

"Time of death," She snapped, "I'm the sheriff back in our home world. I know the lingo."

"I was rude again wasn't I?" Tiger Lily whispered to Slighty who nodded in reply, "I really need to work on that. Right, Twig, Tootles, and Marbles, go do a perimeter check and be quick about it."

"What about me, ma'am?" Slightly grinned a toothy grin.

"You keep an eye on Pockets and keep him out of trouble," The woman replied seriously.

It was as if someone had hit a switch and the boys were all off to do whatever job assigned to them. Emma found herself focusing on Twitch as he pulled out some futuristic looking tech to get a time of death on Henry. Twitch and Flinch both were thin average height boys with dirty blonde hair. If it weren't for the way their hair parted and the fact that Twitch had green eyes and Flinch had hazel, you wouldn't be able to tell which from which.

Neal's eyes had followed Twig, the tall lanky one with brown hair and brown eyes while Charming found himself watching Tootles and Marbles; both well-built boys with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Snow was watching curiously what Flinch was up to while Regina just stared at Pockets. He was a little younger than Henry with very dark hair and skin but very bright green eyes that seemed to look right into your soul.

Tinkerbelle couldn't help but study Slightly, the least comical looking for the gang. His tan colored hair was messier than the others' and his eyes were also different; black or dark brown. All boys wore clothes similar to what the Lost Ones wore so there would be no telling the difference if they needed to go undercover.

Then there was their spunky, if not slightly uncaring, leader. Hook found himself looking Harper Reaves up and down without even meaning to. Old habits died hard and it was very difficult for him to not appreciate a beautiful if not clever and tough woman; especially a small feisty one like this Reaves girl. Granted, he'd probably find her more appealing if she didn't wear so much makeup; a defense mechanism, he'd wager. But the woman was packing heat; two gun hoisters hung around her hips each with a pistol. Then there was the gun that was propped up near the stairs; no doubt hers. The pirate studied her carefully and could tell that she was also carrying a backup gun in one boot and a knife in the other. Hidden under her shirt at the waist was another dagger. Harper Reaves was not kidding when she said "trained assassin; best the Agency has to offer." She was more than well prepared and Hook couldn't help but have a healthy respect for that.

"So while we wait," Charming finally broke the busy silence, "What exactly is this agency you work for?"

"_The _Agency," Harper began pacing around the room with her hands on her hips, "Pan didn't make up the Home Office; it is a real thing. And where there are people fighting for one cause, there are more certainly others fighting for the exact opposite."

"You fight to save magic," Snow had begun to dry her eyes.

"That's us, ma'am," Pockets spoke up, "Well, at least, it will be. Harper is the only actual member of the Agency."

"Oh, Pockets, not now," The red head sighed.

"What does he mean by that?" Neal pressed, "They just sent you by yourself to take out Pan. No one is that good."

Harper swallowed before turning away and looking up at the sky. The boys all glanced over their shoulders; wondering if she'd tell the story again.

"Ten years ago," She started slowly, "I was sent here with a team of twelve. Within a year or two, they all were taken out whether it was by the island or Pan and his damn Lost Boys. I was stuck here in this world and knew that there was not a snowball's chance in hell of me taking Pan down by myself."

"So she started sneaking into camps when Pan was gone and got us all together," Tootles said as he and his brother and Twig returned, "Trained us to be agents in five years."

"And what have you been doing those other four or five years?" Emma asked harshly. Harper turned to face her and the dark green eyes that had first appeared as black flashed.

"As I said, we got tied up underground," She moved to stand by Twitch, "You done yet?"

"I'd say about 15 to 20 minutes ago, TL," The boy looked up at her, "Give or take a few minutes."

"Good job, Twitch," Tiger Lily patted his head before turning to the twin, "Flinch, tell me, anything odd about the hourglass?"

"Well, it keeps track of Pan's time," He started as his leader leaned against the large glass object, "But it was supposed to run out when the Heart of the Truest Believer was given to him."

"Why do you think that?" She asked casually.

"Well, it's obvious," Flinch straightened up, "The moment Henry gave Pan his heart the hourglass became a representation of his time."

"So how come there is still sand left on top of the hourglass?" Harper pointed up and everyone looked and began moving towards the hourglass.

"It's stopped," Snow murmured.

"How is that possible?" Emma turned to look at Harper, starting to not doubt the strange woman.

"I think that question is best left for someone else to answer," Harper smiled before turning her attention to the coconut Neal still held, "Pan's shadow in there?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I may no longer be an empathy or telepath but I still am smart enough to catch on to things quicker than most should," She answered before leaning towards the coconut, "So why aren't you trying to get out? Pan's time was supposed to be up but it's not. It's all wrong and it's your job to fix it. So come on, wakey wakey!"

The coconut seemed to have a mind of its own and started to jerk in Neal's hand; causing him to move violently from side to side before he finally let go of it. The Shadow flew around the hourglass and stared at it for a moment before turning on Harper. Everyone tensed; thinking it was going to attack her.

"Why did this happen?" It asked her.

"You know why," She answered, "And it also means Pan's got some unfinished business here. So, be a dear and go fetch him for us."

"Five minutes," It said before taking off.

Everyone looked at the woman for an explanation. She merely shrugged it off before setting her eyes on Charming. In an instant everyone knew that she knew without having to ask; the man could not leave the island.

"It's funny," She mused, "How people get a look in their eye the moment they realize they have no choice but to stay behind."

Charming explained what had happened and how he couldn't leave without dying because of the Dreamshade and the water he had drank to cure it. There was a bit of silence before Harper started chuckling to herself.

"Okay five minutes," She said through the laugh, "I've got less than five minutes before Pan gets here. Less than five minutes to develop a plan. Less than five minutes to cure David. Slightly, I ask you, can I do it?"

"No doubt from me ma'am," He nodded.

"Twitch? Flinch?"

"Just say the word and we'll help!" The Twins said in unison.

"Tootles and Marbles?"

"Seen you do more in less time!" Tootles smiled while his brother nodded in agreement.

"Twig, what about you?"

"Most definitely, TL!" He straightened up.

"Pockets?"

"Here you go!" He handed her something. She stared at it briefly before kneeling down to be eye level with the boy.

"I didn't ask you-"

"Nope, but you need to make an antidote for the Dreamshade and we all know the basic ingredients needed for that kind of antidote," He pointed to what was in her hand.

"Smart kid," She patted his head lovingly before standing again, "Right, five minutes. Twig, go get my healing herbs, you know which ones."

"Yes, ma'am!" The boy took off like a shot down the steps.

"Twitch, better dig out that mortar and pestle and a vial and syringe," She began pacing again as if there was a sort of excitement in doing this.

"Yup yup!" Twitch knelt down and began digging through his bag while his brother helped anyway he could.

"Tootles," She turned to the taller broad shouldered boy, "I want you to go and very carefully get me a torn or two with Dreamshade. Wear your gloves and don't you dare get cut because I'm only going to have time to make one dose."

Tootles saluted before running off after Twig. Marbles watched eagerly as his brother went off then looked at Tiger Lily anxiously.

"Oh, go on, Marbles!"

The kid smiled and raced after his brother calling for him. Slightly placed his hands on Pocket's shoulders as he looked to their leader.

"What about us, ma'am?"

"You go keep a look out in case Pan and his Shadow come early," Harper said as she started fidgeting with what was in her hands.

"Why am I always the Look Out? As Second in Command shouldn't I get to do some exciting things too?"

"That's precisely why you don't get to do the exciting things, Slightly," Harper patted his cheek, "Because if something happens to me when I'm doing some exciting things, the Boys will need you to lead them."

"Then I get to do the exciting things?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, darling," She nodded, "For now, you just get to sit and look pretty and not use your clever brain. Now go be the Look Out and if you see Pan, his Shadow, or the Lost Boys, let us know immediately."

"Even if you're in midsentence?" Slightly said as he walked over to the opening in the cave.

"Even if I'm in midsentence," Harper said as she popped the cap off the flask Pockets had handed her and took a swig.

"I believe that's mine!" Hook reached instinctively for where his flask usually was around his belt. Harper swished the rum in her mouth before swallowing.

"Yeah, this will do," She murmured before putting the cap back on and turning to the pirate, "Did you think we called him Pockets because he was the smallest?"

She handed Pockets the flask and motioned him to go place it with the items Twitch had laid out. She muttered to him something about her watching his every move and to go stand in an empty space where she could see his hands. The kid whispered something in her ear, still holding the flask in his hands, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't care how long you've been on this island," She shooed him off; "You've still got the body of a nine year old! So don't think I won't be watching you especially closely now, kid."

The three boys she had sent off soon returned and Harper set Twitch to work on grinding the herbs in the mortar while she extracted the Dreamshade from the small vine Tootles had gotten. The dark liquid spilled into the vial and Twig lit the rest of the plant on fire just in case there was any left in it. Harper started pacing the space again; gently hitting the vial and studying what was inside intently.

"Twitch, how are the herbs coming?" She asked in her Cockney as she once again popped the cork of Hook's flash with her teeth and began pouring the rum into the vial.

"Done!" He held up the bowl to show her.

"You gonna waste all of my rum on one dose of antidote?" Hook crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the matter, Pirate?" She teased, "Feel out of place without a full flask?"

Hook sneered and turned away. Harper handed the empty flask to Flinch to hold while she scooped up the grinded herbs with her hands and poured what she could into the vial. She began tapping it again gently and swishing it carefully.

"How am I doing for time?" Harper asked as she took the syringe and filled it with the now light blue liquid.

"Still got two minutes," Slightly answered.

"Twitch," Harper handed him the full syringe. He nodded and went over to Charming; pulling up the sleeve and finding a vein.

"This won't hurt on bit," He smiled before sticking the needle in and pushing the antidote out.

"Ow!" Charming barely got out by the time it was over. It still really hurt though.

"Okay, I lied," Twitch shrugged before getting up.

"One minute!" Slightly counted down.

"Right," Tiger Lily put her hands behind her head and paced, "Told you I could do it."

Everyone looked amongst themselves confused; including the Indians. Hadn't she said something about forming a plan before Peter Pan got here? Had she forgotten that or was she just not sharing the plan with everyone else?

"I think you're forgetting something," Hook was the first to speak up. Harper Reaves chuckled and picked up the empty flash and pushed it at the pirate's bare chest.

"I'll buy you drink once we get off this bloody island, Pirate, ok?" She shook her head and grabbed her two hands gun; slinging a strap over her shoulder and tossing her jacket to the ground.

"The plan, Reaves," Hook was surprised that he had just called her by her last name when he barely knew her. Had he done that with Emma? He couldn't even remember.

"Simple," She smirked, "I talk. Pan listens. We get Henry's heart back. The Shadow takes us all home."

"That's your plan?" Regina looked the small woman up and down, "You expect to defeat Pan with that as your big plan?"

"She tends to think very highly of herself," Pan's voice sounded from behind everyone, "It's why she was sent with the team; or rather, one of the reasons. She's probably the only one in the worlds who comes even close to being clever enough to defeat me; or maybe we should say mad enough."

The Shadow released Pan and flew off into the night. The group had formed a far spread circle around him with Henry just behind Emma and Regina. Harper passed her gun to Slightly without even breaking eye contact with Peter Pan and stepped into the circle.

"So here we are again, Reaves," Pan smirked, "Another battle of wits in the never-ending game. So what's your next move?"

"One move," Harper crossed her arms, "The winning move."

"You think every move is the winning move and yet you've been here for ten years and I'm still alive," Peter Pan started circling her, "So I ask you, what move could you possibly make now that would defeat me?"

Harper's eyes locked with Hook's and he saw in an instant that the woman knew exactly what she was doing. She may be a little cocky but then again so was Pan and it was arrogance that was everyone's downfall in the end. The red head slowly turned to face the boy.

"Your King is vulnerable," She smirked, "I'd suggest moving him but there really is nowhere to go without getting caught in a trap and your Queen can no longer save you. Should have kept a close eye on her but it's too late now. Check."

"What are you talking about?" Pan sneered as the two began to circle each other, "I won. Henry's heart is mine and it has given me immortality."

"I didn't say you didn't," Harper said, "But haven't you noticed something wrong with the hourglass?"

Peter frowned as he turned to look up at the glass object. His eyes widened as he pushed out of the circle to get a closer look. Harper watched, knowing full well that her last move was about to be the winning one.

"That's not possible," Pan turned on the woman, "What did you do?"

"Not me," She smirked, "Henry."

Harper closed the distance between them as everyone waited for her to explain. The tension in the air was thick and it made everyone in the room uncomfortable.

"The boy was the Truest Believer but you made a grave error when convincing him to give you his heart," Harper explained, "You made him doubt."

The confident, arrogant boy that always knew what he was doing and took too much pleasure in others suffering was suddenly gone in a second. And it was in that moment, Pan knew he had lost.

"Well, well, well," Tiger Lily smiled, "And here I thought there was nothing that could frighten you, Pan, but here you are absolutely terrified. Could it be that you know what's coming?"

As if on cue the Shadow returned and hovered just behind the red head. And while the group seemed weary of its presence and moved away from it, Harper stayed put; focused on Peter Pan.

"You told him how his family didn't believe in him and his destiny to save magic," Harper continued, "How they didn't want him to be a hero. But you allowed them into this place and they said you were lying. He chose to believe you but in that tiny second between putting his heart in you and collapsing, Henry realized he chose to believe the wrong person and in that tiny second he doubted his blind faith in people. In that tiny second, his heart was no longer that of the Truest Believer."

Harper started circling Pan now, who couldn't take his eyes off the Shadow. He was like a scared animal cornered by a predator. All of his quick thinking couldn't make a plan to get out of this situation.

"The hourglass froze because it knew if it ran out, Henry would die," Harper placed a hand on the tall glass object, "It knew Henry's heart was not of the Truest Believer anymore and that is the only way you can be saved. By freezing itself, it bought Henry time; bought his family time."

"Time for what?" Pan backed away as the Shadow moved closer. He bumped into Harper and turned around sharply to find her dark green eyes shining with victory and a smirk to fit.

"Time to take back the boy's heart," Harper said. The Shadow swooped in and grabbed Pan, holding him still. Regina glanced at Harper, knowing she was the only one capable of removing the heart. Harper moved out of the way and motioned for the Evil Queen to do what she had to.

"Harper," Pan decided to play the one tactic he always hated, "Please don't let them do this."

"Why should she show you mercy?" Regina asked.

"Why should any of us show you mercy?" Emma added.

"What will your son think if he learns you killed me to save his life?" Pan countered. Harper closed her eyes as she realized like Pan before she had miscalculated. Henry's family was made up of heroes or those who wanted to be better than a villain. And Pan had just played the one tactic that could result in another loss in the game they played.

"Oh, I think he'll find it in himself to forgive them," Hook suddenly spoke up, having been carefully watching what was going on; particularly Harper. "After all, how many lives have you taken Pan? You took down all of Harper's old team in a single year. I think once the boy finds out what a monster you are, he'll forgive them. I think once they explain that it was either him or you, he will forgive them."

Harper opened her eyes and couldn't help but stare at the man dressed in black leather. And as she stared at him, he locked eyes with her. She nodded a thank you, knowing full well that she had put herself at a disadvantage for not knowing the family as well as he obviously did. Both made a mental note to get to know the other better once this was all over; it was rare to find someone as quick and clever as you.

Regina didn't waste another second. She plunged her hand into Pan's chest and ripped the heart out. Pan fell to his knees and watched helplessly as the family moved to Henry. The Indians moved closer to Pan in case he tried anything and the Shadow hovered right above the wretched boy.

Regina looked at Emma and held the heart out to her. Together, they placed Henry's heart back where it belonged. The boy gasped for air and the hourglass started dropping its sand again. Harper knelt down in front of Pan as everyone turned to him.

"Checkmate," She whispered just before the last sand dropped. Pan gave one final smirk of disbelief before dropping dead. The assassin had finally completed her mission after ten years.


	2. Conviction

**A.N.** So I had a few people ask me to continue and since I am having writer's block with "War of Hearts" I figured "why not?" It's not going to be a long story. Maybe a few chapters. I sort of want it to be more of a moments kind of thing. Especially towards the ending if I go in the direction I'm thinking. Read and review!

**Conviction**

The reunion going on behind her was a very happy one. Harper didn't watch; she couldn't. This victory was a bittersweet one for her. When she had lost her team, a part of her vowed revenge on Peter Pan and tonight she finally got that. She had also finally completed her mission after ten years of being stuck in this god forsaken place. But then there was the fact that Pan was dead. The past ten years may have been a challenge but it was something Harper Reaves loved as well as loathed. The game was over now; Harper felt emptier than she ever had before.

She slowly stood and patted each of her boys on the head or shoulders. If she was aware of Tinkerbelle and Captain Hook watching her, Tiger Lily didn't show it. She pushed past her Indians and moved to the Shadow; who was hovering where the hourglass once stood.

"What will you do now, Harper Reaves?" The Shadow asked so only she could hear. The red haired woman smiled sadly.

"Not sure," She answered honestly, "It's been ten years. They probably have me presumed dead back at home. Not really gunning to go back there anyways. Sort of am a wanted woman back home."

Harper knew full well that Hook had drawn closer to hear the conversation and she knew he had heard what she said. He was curious as how the woman seemed to have a strange friendship with the Shadow despite it being on Pan's side most of the time. It was a story for another day because the moment Killian heard that Harper was a wanted woman, he had a lot of questions.

"What did you do?" He asked, startling everyone out of the reunion they were having, "Must have been pretty bad for them to send you on a suicide mission ten years ago."

"It was," Harper measured everyone's reactions carefully, "At least, in _their _opinion. In my opinion, I was used and I don't appreciate that at all. Especially since I lost my freedom because of it."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked, standing close to Charming.

"I'm an assassin," Harper explained, "The Agency gave me orders to take someone out and I did. Then they turned around and said I had gone rogue and next thing I knew I was facing a life sentence for killing the person they had ordered me to kill."

The Indians looked a bit grim; having heard the story before and knowing the pain it caused their beloved leader. Hook recalled the time he turned pirate and felt a shred of sympathy for the woman. She had been loyal to her leaders and they lead her astray and she paid a large cost for it.

"They didn't send me here to take out Pan," Harper explained, "That was the mission, yes, but they sent me here to be executed. I guess the jokes on them since their agents were all killed, Pan defeated, and I'm still alive."

"So what happens now?" Charming asked carefully.

"I take the children back to their worlds," The Shadow spoke up, "To their families, they will only be gone a few months at the most. Once that is done, I shall take you all back to your world."

"Does that mean we'll never see TL again?" Pockets poked his head around Slightly. Harper turned to see her boys clustered around each other with looks on their faces that could only be described as deep sorrow. She understood right away that losing her, never seeing her again, was like losing their own mothers. And truth be told, the idea of never seeing any of them again was like being told she would never see her children. It hurt too much but there was nothing to be done.

"I'm afraid, yes," The Shadow said as it started to leave, "If you like, Harper, you can stay here instead of going back to your world. I doubt the welcome home will be pleasant."

"No, it won't," She sighed, watching it leave then muttering to herself, "But there is no way in hell I am staying here."

"Where will you go?" Tinkerbelle asked quietly.

"With us," Snow answered almost immediately, "Storybrooke was a second chance for most of us. Why not let it be yours too, Harper?"

"I thought you were all from the Enchanted Forest," Harper had a very worried sound to her voice when she spoke. The curse was quickly explained to her and in about fifteen minutes she was caught up on everything that was Storybrooke, Maine.

"Guess it's worth a try," She shrugged, "From the sounds of things, you need a member of the Agency there for when the Home Office shows up. Worst comes to worst, I go elsewhere in this world and get a fresh start."

"So you'll come with us?" Snow sounded so pleased with herself.

Harper nodded with a small smile before turning to her boys. She hated final goodbyes and endings. But she had no choice this time. There was no running away and never looking back without saying goodbye. It had to be done.

Neal picked up Pandora's Box and sighed before she even got the chance to say anything. Everyone glanced over at him and he held the box up.

"He's in here, isn't he?" Was all he said and the group knew he was talking about Rumplestiltskin. The plan was to put Pan inside but if he hadn't been and the Dark One was nowhere to be found the only option left was the box.

Harper held out her hand and took the box, examining it carefully. She passed it to Marbles and he did the same while the other boys looked over his shoulder.

"It's a puzzle," He said, "Thousands upon thousands of locks and puzzles; some needing magic, others just pure wit."

"Why can't anything ever be as simple as popping the lid?" Emma muttered.

Marbles glanced at her before looking at Harper. His expression told her instantly what he was thinking. Before the boy did anything stupid, she snatched it out of his hands; holding it before her in an attempt to see what he saw.

"We could just pop the lid off," Marbles continued despite the warning Harper had given him.

"We are not 'just popping the lid off', Marbles," Harper sent him another warning glare, "That is too dangerous and you know it."

"But if it gets Rumplestiltskin out-" The boy started only to become the receiving end of a light smack to the back of the head.

"A lot of other bad, bad things come out too," Reaves snapped, "Just popping the lid when someone is trapped inside is like walking right into a honey trap."

"So what? We open it without doing the puzzles and all the nasty emotions in the world run free?" Emma crossed her arms, recalling the story, "Think that was already accomplished."

"Ah, yes, in your world's version of the tale the world was a wonderful place until Pandora opened this box given to her by the gods," Harper held the thing as if it was cursed, "She let free all sorts of awful things. Hate. Jealousy. The list goes on. And the happy ending to that tale is that she also let loose Hope which trumps all the other awful things she let loose."

"Okay so what is the actual story?" David piped up, not enjoying the lecturing tone of the woman.

"The beings who created this box, gods or whatever you wish to call them, were vindictive sons of-"

"Harper!" The Indians all exclaimed while Snow's hands went to Henry's ears.

"Sorry," She bit her black lipstick clad lip before continuing, "The point is they didn't exactly care for the realms and the beings they dubbed as lesser. So they created this box and put inside the one thing that could trump the hatred and jealousy they wanted to be allowed loose."

"How do you physically put an emotion in a box?" Hook asked skeptically.

"The beings we are talking about were embodiments of those emotions," Harper smirked, "Bestowers if you will. And without Hope, it is very hard for Love and Friendship to survive. So they took the being that bestowed Hope to the world and locked her inside. Whoever opens this box without solving the puzzles gets one hell of a nasty curse."

"Curses can be broken," Regina placed her hands on her hips, "So we pop the lid and whoever gets the curse, we break it."

"Oh, gee," Harper dropped her arms to her sides, "Why didn't I think of that? Oh, maybe it's because the curse that's in here _cannot_ be broken. It's Ancient Magic. Not even True Love can break this kind of thing. It's the real deal."

"What kind of curse are we talking?" Neal said after a moment of quiet.

"Whoever opens the box without doing the puzzles gets the most awful luck imaginable," Harper stated matter of fact. Hook raised an eyebrow and snatched the box from her hands.

"I'll do it," He said, "I've already got pretty bad luck. I highly doubt having any more could change anything."

Harper snatched the box back and the glare she gave him could have frozen fire.

"When I say 'most awful luck imaginable'," She said slowly, "I don't mean you lose every bet you ever make. I mean you lose everything and all you are left with is hatred, loneliness, and jealousy as your friends. And it doesn't matter how hard you or anyone else tries to change that. You'll end up pushing away everyone you ever cared for without even realizing it until it's too late."

"Most of those I care about are long dead," Hook hissed. His eyes had flitted to Emma in a second to see her reaction but her walls were up and she wasn't revealing anything. She had blinked though; perhaps it was a flinch. Hook didn't care. She had Henry back and she would choose Neal so that they could be a family. He had nothing left and nothing to lose.

"So let me get this straight," Harper challenged, "You're going to open this box to release the one man you have been hunting for centuries to avenge your love? You're going to take probably the worse curse to come into existence for a man you want dead?"

"Yes," Hook snapped, reaching for the box again, "Now kindly give me the damn thing."

Harper pulled her arm back. The glare she had been given him earlier had changed into something that startled Hook. There was disbelief plain as day but underneath it, only visible to the one she made eye contact with, was a look of admiration. He knew then and there that his glance at Emma hadn't gone unnoticed and that his actions were speaking volumes to Harper Reaves; if no one else in the room.

"You're going to allow yourself to revert back to how you were when you lost Milah all those years ago," Harper asked softer than she had the first questions, "Are you really sure you want that to happen?"

There was a silence that seemed to suffocate everyone in the room as they waited for the pirate's answer. To everyone else watching Harper and Hook, it looked like they were having a staring contest but for the two of them it was a conversation. He knew she knew he loved Emma and she knew he knew she was telling him not to give up on the blonde. It was strange having only known each other for an hour at most and they were able to read each other so well.

Hook dropped his arm from reaching for the box to his side and let out a sigh. Harper slowly brought her arm holding the box back to her side. And in that moment, everyone felt they were able to breathe again.

"Allow me to be of service," The Shadow suddenly said. No one knew when it had come back and they were all startled to say the least; most still weary of its presence.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked, turning to it.

"I can open the box and free the Dark One," It said simply, holding out a black hand.

"Won't the curse affect you?" Snow asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Perhaps," It sighed, "But most already fear shadows and stay away from them. We already have lonely existences. A curse dooming us to one seems a bit redundant."

Harper glanced at everyone around her and for the life of her couldn't come up with a good argument. It was obvious to her that no one else could either. She held the box out to the creature and it nodded before opening the lid. Magic shot out and the Shadow went flying into the wall as a red mist appeared. Everyone watched as Rumplestiltskin reappeared before them; everyone but Harper.

She watched as the Shadow writhed around as if something was fighting it. After hitting the wall, it fell to the floor and once Rumplestiltskin was free, it stopped moving. Harper pushed the wretched box into the Dark One's hands as she brushed past him to the Shadow; drawing everyone's attention to it.

"I am not living," It whispered, "Therefore I cannot be cursed."

"So what is it doing?" Harper asked, kneeling beside it.

"Killing me," It said.

"How can it kill you if you're neither dead nor alive?" Hook asked.

"It is giving me a time limit," The Shadow explained, "When the time is up, it shall destroy me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Emma stated.

"It does," Harper said quietly, "How do you destroy shadows?"

"You shine a light on them," Rumplestiltskin answered, "Whatever cursed magic attached to him, it'll force him to travel to a world of light."

"A world with no darkness," The Shadow murmured, "It is giving me enough time to relocate the children and bring you home. After that, I shall die."

Harper slowly stood up and turned around to her boys. She ordered them to go to the Lost Boys and get everyone ready to go. Everyone started questioning her urgency and she merely chuckled.

"It only has enough time to get us all home," She said, "But not if we take our sweet time preparing to leave. Now let's go."

She turned back to the Shadow as everyone began gathering their things and moving out of Skull Rock. She knelt once more beside it. Hook hung behind to see what she was up to. The red haired woman intrigued him; that he couldn't deny.

"Thank you for your sacrifice," She whispered, "Are you scared?"

"Shadows can't feel," It stated simply. Harper nodded with a soft chuckle and a smirk.

"Then I envy you," She said as she stood and started for the exit. Her eyes fell on Hook and she stopped short; "Don't you have a ship to lead us to?"

"Aye," He said softly, "That I do."

"Well, get to it," She ushered him to go before grabbing her jacket off the floor and the discarded gun she had previously given to Slightly; "The Shadow will start moving the children back to their families while we get to the ship."

"Seems like a simple enough plan," Hook smirked back at her.

"It should be seeing how we won't have to worry about the Lost Boys and Pan attacking us at any moment," Harper said as she slipped her jacket on and slid the gun strap on her shoulder; "And as soon as we are in Storybrooke, you and I are going to a bar and I am buying you that drink."

"I thought you were joking about that," The pirate teased, "Although I rather like the idea of a lady owing a debt to me."

"Let's get a few things clear, Pirate," Harper was walking beside him now, "First, I don't like owing people anything so I tend to make good on my debts as soon as I possibly can. Second, don't think for a second I don't see right through your façade. You love Emma so don't try putting any moves on me. They won't work and you'll end up losing your chance with her."

"And third?" Hook said, trying to hide the pain the idea of losing Emma caused him.

"Third," Harper let out a chuckle, "I am no lady. I'm a trained fugitive assassin."

She gripped the gun and cocked it a bit to prove her point before picking up her pace and moving past Hook. He watched her walk in front him and couldn't help but chuckle. This red haired, dark green eyed, wearing black from head to toe woman was intriguing indeed but it wasn't going to cost him his chances with Emma Swan. Harper Reaves seemed to make it clear that she would make sure of that.


	3. The Pirate and the Assassin

**A.N.:** Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers in the USA! Hope everyone enjoys this next part! Read and review!

**The Pirate and the Assassin**

A gentle breeze blew across the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ as it glided across the night sky. It had only been hours since the group had left Neverland and everyone had gone off to bed. Everyone except Harper Reaves and Captain Hook.

Hook watched the petite red head from the corner of his eye as he steered the ship. She had been leaning against the railing, looking out at the sky, since they sprinkled the ship with pixie dust and took flight. She hadn't moved an inch or said a single word. She was as still and quiet as a statue.

He couldn't blame her though. Her boys were all back on the island; left behind for the Shadow to take back to their families. She hadn't shed a single tear while saying good-bye despite the tear filled eyes of her Indians. Emma had muttered something about her being a sociopath but Killian saw what it really was. She had been betrayed and hurt too many times and it had made her heart stone. Harper Reaves may have seemed like a sociopath but from watching her interact with her boys, Hook saw that she was caring underneath all of that black cloth and makeup.

"You going to keep staring at me or you actually going to say something?" Harper suddenly said without even turning. For a second, Hook wasn't sure she had even said anything and he had just imagined it.

Ensuring that the helm stayed still and held the course, the pirate went and stood beside the assassin. He studied her for a moment. There were no signs that she had been crying but her dark green eyes were glazed over; deep in thought. Her arms were draped over the railing; wrists crossed over each other. Her right ankle had crossed itself behind her left ages ago and Killian wondered how she was able to stand like that so still without having a single muscle fall asleep. He figured it was part of her assassin training.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hook finally spoke.

"Yeah," Harper murmured, "It's just that I've always had guards following me around. And for the first time in a long time, I don't. For the first time in a long time, I'm not being dragged around by guards."

"But you still have cuffs," Hook pointed to the bands on her wrists.

"Part of the job," Harper gently traced the green gems with her index thumbs, "When we get initiated, we get these to wear."

"Initiation gift?" Killian tilted his head.

"Yeah," Harper chuckled cynically, "Except we weren't told exactly what they do."

"From what I saw, it was a communication device of some kind."

"It's more than that," Harper held up her wrist so he could get a better look, "The gems create some sort of psychic field."

"So what? It reads your mind?" Hook took her wrist.

"Yeah but it's more than that," Harper explained, "The Agency is run by the Council. And these gems are controlled by them. The truth is we are unable to disobey orders as long as we are wearing these."

"So take them off," Hook released her wrist.

"Can't," Harper pulled her arm away and returned to her original position, "I did once. Spent a few years as a rogue agent trying to take down the corrupt Head Council. He's the one who came up with these blasted things."

"What happened?"

"The Agency went into chaos when the old Head Council was assassinated," Harper explained, "People took sides and many went rogue. Roiben took over and his solution was to put a tight leash on every agent."

"I'm guessing there is no way to resist orders when the bands are on," Hook frowned as he listened to the story.

"Not a chance," Harper sighed, "Those who try end up burning their minds. It kills them."

"So obey or die."

"Yeah, and when I figured it all out, I removed mine," Harper smirked, "Pretty easy since the idea was to be able to remove them when off duty."

"So why do you wear them now?"

"Take a closer look at the skin around the band, Captain," Harper held up her wrist once more. Hook carefully took her wrist in his hand again and studied it. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

"It looks like the skin is burned," He murmured gently dropping her wrist.

"They caught up to me while I was trying to take the Council down," Harper explained, "And then they welded the bands to my wrists. Said that I would never be able to go rogue again."

"Won't they be able to find you now that your mission is over?"

"When the gems are active, they glow green," Harper held up her wrists again, "See? No glow. Not active. Can't control me."

"But how-"

"The battery died," Harper shrugged, "No fuel to power the gems and their link so they died and once the gems burn out, they can't be recharged."

"But you can't remove them," Hook turned his gaze to the sky.

"No but they make nice jewelry," She laughed earning a chuckle out of the pirate beside her.

They stood there in silence for some time before Harper turned her back to the starlit sky and let out a sigh. Hook pulled out his flask and handed it to her. She looked at it puzzled for a moment before taking it.

"You complain about me using all that rum back in Skull Rock but you have a stash on your ship?" Harper shook her head.

"I always complain when a woman takes my rum without asking," Hook teased, "Takes away the opportunity to ask her and be a gentleman."

Harper gave him an impressed look as she took the cork in her mouth and popped the flask open without taking her eyes away from the pirate. She spat the cork in the air and took a swig of rum before catching the cork with her free hand. She handed back the flask and made a small bow before leaning back against the railing. Hook just stared at her in disbelief, unsure what to say or do next.

She glanced at him in the corner of her eye and a smile broke on her black lipstick covered lips and she let out a laugh that could only be described as infectious. Hook couldn't help but join her laughter and the two spent a few minutes trying to regain their composure before the pirate was able to take a sip of his rum.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Had an uncover mission in a circus once," She smiled at the memory, "They were a band of travelers who performed for a specific member of the Home Office back then. I was to get into the troupe and find out as much information on him as I could."

Harper started tossing the cork between her hands as her eyes glazed over a bit. Hook leaned forward as he listened to her tale.

"The Ringmaster was my contact and trained me in a few things so that I could stay in the troupe without raising suspicion," She continued, "Piano players weren't exactly the highest level of entertainment at the time so he made me more than just a piano player. Used to be able to juggle with one hand while playing with the other."

"Sounds like it was a good time," Hook smirked as he watched her study the cork in her hand.

"It was during happier times in the Agency," She sounded so far off, "Before everything went to shit and Roiben got put in charge."

The silence settled in again. Hook passed the flask to Harper and she passed it back. They continued on for some time until the sun started rising and Hook had to return to the helm so they could land. They had made it to Storybrooke, Maine.

The residents had seen the ship and gathered on the docks and were greeting Emma and her family with open arms. Rumplestiltskin was reunited with Belle. The dock was one big happy family reunion and Hook wanted no part of it. Harper had gone below deck to get her bags so the pirate stayed on board waiting for her. The Captain should be the last to leave the ship in his opinion.

Yet, somehow he ended up getting off before Harper Reaves. The residents treated him like a hero; like he was the one who had defeated Pan, saved Henry, and freed Rumple from Pandora's Box. As the crowd dissipated, he turned to go back on his ship and saw Harper coming back on deck. She stood at the top of the gangplank, looking over the small town with a look of wonder in her emerald eyes.

She had a large black case in one hand, a black bag over one shoulder, and another small black case on the other. Harper's eyes found Hook's and it seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. A smile graced her lips as she took off down the gangplank. She stopped just at the edge where the docks met the gangplank and looked up at Hook.

"This is the first time in a long time that I've been able to finish a mission and get off a ship without guards waiting to cuff me and put me back into prison," She smiled, "This really is happening. I'm getting my freedom back."

"A second chance," Hook held his hand out to her, "That's what Storybrooke is for everyone I'm told."

"Well, then, I guess it's time," Harper grinned as she took his hand and jumped off the gangplank, "Come on, Captain, I owe you a drink."

"Shall we?" Hook took her case and held out his hook arm to her. She smiled and took it and the two walked off into town to join the party. Harper knew she needed a place of her own but they could wait to find that later. For now, she wanted to integrate herself into the town.


	4. Moments in Music

**A.N.:** Hello everyone! So I am just about done this story! I want to clarify some things about Harper. I know I said this is based on a dream I had but Harper is in no way anything like me. When I dream, I'm not physically in the dream. It's more like I'm observing what's happening. Also, this is going to be a Captain Swan but it's a journey. And yes, it may seem like Harper is always with Hook but that's because I'm trying to show her helping us get our Captain Swan. This chapter is going to get a better look at our red headed assassin's past but there is so much more about her that I have yet to reveal. Read and review!

**Moments in Music**

Thanksgiving had gone and come and there was only a few weeks left until Christmas. Harper stood on the small balcony of her apartment in Storybrooke and let a puff of smoke from her cigarette float down into the street below. She hated the holiday season. If she had to make a list of things she hated most, the Holidays would be at the top of the list; followed by rules, parties, and people with senses of entitlement.

The clock in the square chimed and announced that it was an hour before lunch time. The ruby haired woman let out another puff of smoke before putting out the cigarette on the ash tray she had placed on the railing. She turned to look in the rather large apartment and let out a sigh. It had only been a month since they had returned from Neverland. Harper had spent the first two weeks living onboard the Jolly Roger with Hook. Emma had been spending that time avoiding the pirate and trying to find the assassin a place to stay and set up a headquarters for the Agency. Harper didn't have to tell the sheriff of Storybrooke twice that the Home Office was going to come to the quiet town and bring chaos in their wake. The residents had seen what the agents who were tricked by Pan were capable of and it left an uneasy feeling knowing that there were agents out there who could do worse.

The third week Harper got to snippy with Captain Hook and he kicked her off his ship. She spent that week in Granny's hotel. Harper couldn't blame the pirate for doing what he did. After all, at the time he had been dealing with having his heart shattered while she was dealing with her time of the month. It was a horrible combination.

Just a few days before Thanksgiving came around, Henry had shown up at Harper's door. In his hands was an invitation to the town's Thanksgiving potluck dinner party they had decided to throw this year; an invitation not for her but for Widow Lucas. He also had a thank you hug for the woman; something she was definitely not used to. It wasn't that she didn't like getting hugs and thank you's and appreciation for what she did for others. It was just that she got them so few and far in between that she was pretty much used to not getting anything in return for what she did; ever.

Henry had come with more than a hug and a piece of paper. He came with a set of keys. With a beaming smile he informed Harper that both his mothers had pulled together and found a space for her. Regina didn't know why but her curse had created a completely empty building. At first, everyone thought it was an apartment building that was just outside the town square but once inside it became apparent that it was a house.

And that was where Harper Reaves found herself a month after completing her ten year long mission. Standing in a house that could probably fit at least ten if people shared bedrooms all by herself, Harper found herself more lonely than she had ever felt; she missed her Indians.

Walking off the balcony and into the dining room, Harper let out a sigh as she looked around the place. Boxes were strewn all over the house; things she had bought or things people gave her to help make her living in Storybrooke as comfortable as possible. She wasn't used to having so many people be there at a moment's notice; much like Emma Swan. But unlike Emma, Harper was finding that she didn't like it one bit. She preferred being on her own; especially now. Her boys were gone and she'd never see them again. She had let herself get close to them and now she was paying the price; as was always the way in her life.

But despite telling herself that it won't happen again, she was finding herself getting close with a certain pirate. Maybe it was all the black leather or the bad boy persona he seemed to carry around but whatever the reason, Harper found it hard to stay away. She chuckled as she recalled her mentor, the man who brought her into the Agency, warning her about her rebellious side. Harper had prided herself in making it known that she was a rebel and a tough one at that. Even when she was following the Agency's orders, she still pulled it off pretty well.

She tugged at the sleeves of her jacket so that they almost covered her hands. With one last sigh, she started getting back to work on unpacking and putting things away. Since she left the ship, Harper hadn't seen Hook. Not even in the streets below, wandering the town. She had heard whispers that he had been staying on board the ship; refusing to see anyone. Harper winced as she recalled their argument again.

"_She doesn't want me, Harper," He had said, "Just let it go."_

"_So you're just going to give up?" She countered, "I thought a man who didn't fight for what he wanted got what he deserves."_

"_What's the point of fighting for her when she's made her choice?" He had pushed her into the wall then; angered by her use of his own words against him._

"_How stupid are you, Pirate?" Harper yelled back, "She chose Neal but what happens when he messes up again and leaves her or whatever? Don't you want to be there when that happens?"_

_Hook let out a growl and drove his hook into the wood beside her head. She ducked underneath him and watched as he crumpled into a ball on the floor. She didn't know why but it broke her heart but when she moved to comfort him, he pushed her away._

"_Get off my ship."_

Harper swallowed back the lump in her throat. She never did have any tact when it came to matters of the heart but she was more than certain that Emma and Hook were supposed to be together. Her gut was screaming it and her gut was never wrong. But what hurt her the most was the look in Hook's eyes when he told her to leave.

Those intensely blue eyes had so much emotion in them that Harper knew she had had to back down. If she hadn't, she would have gotten herself injured or maybe even killed. Captain Hook and Emma Swan's love life was not worth any of Harper Reaves' blood being spilt. But Harper was determined that as soon as she was done unpacking, she was going to pay the sheriff a visit and then go talk to the pirate. She needed to know what was going on in Emma's mind enough to give Hook some kind of hope and she needed to apologize to him.

Her stomach let out a growl, reminding her that she had decided to have a cigarette for breakfast instead of actual food. With a sigh, she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the leftovers Red had brought over from the potluck from the new fridge.

"It's an awfully large place for one person," A familiar accented voice sounded from behind her. Harper straightened up as she placed the plate on the counter.

"Only space available," Harper said without looking at him, "The Curse didn't exactly leave many vacancies in this town."

Hook said nothing in reply. He sat down at the counter across from her and watched as she made her lunch. Harper found the silence unnerving. She wasn't sure why he had come there or if she should say her apologies now or save them for later.

"I was wondering when you would come stop by," She spoke carefully; "It's been a while.

"I've been thinking," He said without looking up at her.

"Wallowing in rum and self-pity is more like it," Harper muttered without thinking.

"Do you want to start this again?" Hook said sharply, "I came here to apologize; not start another fight."

Harper nodded a little before continuing with her lunch. Hook glanced out towards the dining room and saw the balcony wide open; letting the cold right in. He then cast a glance towards Harper and noticed she was wearing a dark deep red dress with short sleeves. The dress stopped at the knee and revealed her legs clad in lacey tights with black leather heeled boots stopping at her mid-calf.

"Aren't you cold, love?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly," She stuck her chin out, "I happen to love the cold."

Hook chuckled as his gaze went around the space. Boxes were strewn everywhere and it was obvious that Harper had better things to do than unpack. He realized she was probably used to not staying in one place for too long and wasn't used to having to settle down.

"Did you think to ask her why she went back to Neal?" Harper's voice suddenly called him back.

"I thought it was fairly obvious," Hook glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You make her sound simple."

Hook once again said nothing. He continued looking around the room and noting just how many boxes left around on the floor. Almost none of them were open and the ones that were open had very little removed from them.

"Did it ever occur to you that she's doing it to keep Henry happy?" Harper spoke again, "I mean, what kid doesn't want to see his parents together?"

The silence continued and Harper couldn't tell if Hook was listening to her or ignoring her. She finished her sandwich and was about to take a bite when Hook's stomach let out a growl of its own.

"Here," She said putting the plate in front of him and going to get another to make a new sandwich.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He stared down at the plate.

"It's a turkey sandwich," Harper couldn't help but smirk, "Leftovers from the Thanksgiving potluck dinner a few days ago."

"Thanksgiving?" Hook looked at her.

"It's a holiday where families get together and celebrate what they're thankful for," The woman replied to his confusion.

Hook's face fell a little as he slowly began eating the sandwich Harper had plopped in front of him. She couldn't help but notice as she made her own sandwich.

"If it makes you feel better, I wasn't invited either," She murmured, "Granted, I hate holidays. This entire time of the year reminds me too much of what I've lost."

"What do you mean by 'time of year'?" Hook leaned forward a little.

"Geez, Hook, how long have you been in this world?" She exclaimed, "There's Thanksgiving, then Christmas, and then New Year's."

"I know all about Christmas," Hook murmured, trying to bury some old memories of the holiday back at home when he was a child.

"New Year's Eve is essentially an excuse in this world to get drunk beyond memory," Harper leaned on the counter, "They've got some silly traditions that go with it."

"Like what?"

"Well, in New York City, they have this huge ball that drops at midnight to bring in the New Year," Harper took a bite of her sandwich, "Then there's the belief that kissing someone at midnight will bring you good luck for the rest of the year."

"So what are you going to do?" Hook studied her carefully.

"Stay in my home and drink myself into oblivion," She answered bluntly, "It's what I do every year and I've got no reason to change it."

"Sounds like you'll need a drinking partner," He murmured, "Make sure you don't drink yourself to death."

"I could drink you under the table," Harper smirked.

"Part of the training?" Hook grinned.

"It's hard to get information from someone when you yourself are drunk."

The two shared a small laugh and fell into a comfortable silence eating their sandwiches. Hook pulled his flask out to wash it down but Harper swiped it from his hands before he got the chance. He gave her look as she placed it back on the counter and held up a finger to stop his protests. She turned towards the fridge with the leftovers in hand. Placing them back in their spots, she retrieved two glass bottles from the bottom of the side door; very much aware of the pair of eyes on her backside as she bent over.

"Not gonna happen," She said as she stood back up and pulled the magnetic bottle opener off the fridge. Unceremoniously, Harper opened the bottles and handed one to the pirate across from her.

"Doesn't mean I can't look," He murmured as he stared at the bottle in his hands, "And what is this?"

"Drink it, you'll like it. It's cola," Harper said taking a sip of her own drink, "If you're going to be living in this world, you got to start drinking something other than rum."

"I like my rum," Hook glanced at the flask.

"Doesn't mean you have to drink it all the time," Harper countered. She watched as Hook carefully took a sip of the cola and smiled when he didn't spit back out. He gave her a nod to say that he did enjoy it but both knew that he preferred his rum over anything. With a sigh, Harper grabbed the flask and poured some of it into the glass bottle.

"There," She put the cork back in the flask, "Rum and coke. It's what I usually drink when I go to bars."

"You are just a plethora of knowledge, aren't you?" Hook smirked at the black wearing woman before him. A black lipstick smile formed on her lips and went up into her dark green eyes. Harper rarely smiled but when she did, it lit up the room. The stand-offish girl had something about her that Hook couldn't deny drew him to her. He saw that underneath all that black clothing and make up there was a woman who had quite a scarred and broken heart. Yet, Harper didn't seem to bother much with walls. She just put on an appearance that made people less likely to want to know her.

"How did you get like this, Harper?" Hook suddenly asked without thinking. Her smile dropped suddenly and she moved one of the black cases that she had had with her in Neverland.

"What do you mean?" She said quickly.

"I doubt you were always dying your hair ruby red and wearing black lipstick, love," He chuckled, "So what happened that pushed you to hiding behind all of the black?"

Harper pulled out a book and turned to look at him as if questioning what she was about to do. She sat on to stool beside him and placed the book on the counter; her hand resting on its leather cover.

"First of all," She began, "I'm not from this world, I'm sure you've guessed. Where I come from, humans all have some level of magic and they are also immortal."

"Doesn't that leave an overpopulation problem," Hook studied the woman's black nails as they gently tapped a rhythm.

"My world is a world of war," Harper sighed, "We may never age but more and more die every day on the battle field. It's why as soon as I could, I left. I came to this world with very basic knowledge and it nearly got me killed. I was nowhere near the fighting machine I am today."

Harper opened the book and flipped some pages before pointing to a picture. Hook looked to see a girl standing between a man and a woman. The clothes to him were strange; stranger than those of this world. Harper smiled sadly as she looked at the picture.

"My birthday before I ran away to this world," She murmured, "Mum and Dad were all set to send me off to war. They both had served and survived; working their way up to the highest ranks. They expected the same from me but my heart was set on traveling the worlds and saving them anyway I could. A few hours after this was taken, I had packed a bag and was jumping into a portal."

Hook stared at the girl in the photo. It could certainly be Harper Reaves. The smiled was the same but the hair wasn't the ruby red and she didn't have black lips and powder around her eyes. The strawberry blonde in the picture didn't have a trace of black on her; all bright colors.

"I found the Agency ironically thanks to the Home Office," Harper continued as she moved from the counter. Hook carefully flipped through the scrapbook; finding pictures of Harper after she had left her home world and seeing that she still wasn't the dark lady she was now.

"How so?" He murmured.

"I made a point to experience everything I possibly could in this world," She said, "I ended up dating this guy who I thought would be my Prince Charming. It wasn't long before I realized how wrong I was."

Hook glanced over at her and saw a look in her eyes that hurt him to see. She looked scared but there was a pain in her green eyes as she recalled her past. The pirate got up and stood beside her.

"I know that look, love," He said softly, "He beat you, didn't he?"

"He did more than that," Harper let out a short laugh, "He dragged through Hell and back again. My mentor was the one who saved me. His team was on a mission to catch the guy; a rogue agent of the Home Office. More dangerous than the obedient agents. If he hadn't shown up when he did, I would have died."

"I'm guessing he figured you weren't from this world," Hook found his hand gently stroking her arm.

Harper nodded before moving away into the living room. Hook followed her after a few moments and found her pulled a drape cloth off of a gorgeous black baby grand piano.

"You play?" He tilted his head.

"Haven't for years," She answered, placing a hand on the instrument, "Not exactly a lot of pianos in Neverland or in jail."

Hook nodded with a chuckle as Harper sat on the bench. She patted the space next to her for him to sit down and began to play random notes. At least, to anyone but her they sounded random. To Harper, it was a melody in the making. Hook followed her hands on the keys and found himself forgetting his problems; about Emma and Neal and the Crocodile and everything else.

"How long since you've played?" Harper asked suddenly. Hook blinked out of the trace and met her green eyes, a little startled by how close they were.

"The way you're looking at the instrument, Hook," Harper returned her gaze to the keys, "I know when I'm in the presence of a fellow musician so how long?"

"Too long," He murmured, "The last time I played was at my brother's birthday. A few weeks before we were sent off to Neverland and I lost him."

Harper's gaze faltered but her fingers didn't; the melody continued. She didn't need him to tell her what had happened; she could imagine. And her gut was telling her that his brother's death was what pushed him to be a pirate; pushed him to Milah. She doubted he thought he would ever play again once he lost his hand either.

The woman slowly moved one hand down to his on his knee while her other kept playing. She gave it a gentle squeeze before lifting his hand to the keys. Without a word, she moved her hand back to play; seamlessly rejoining into the beautiful melody she had been creating.

"Go on," She encouraged softly.

"I can't," Hook started to remove his hand but was stopped by her hand on his again.

"Yes you can," She stated, "If you had spent most of your life on the _Jolly Roger_ but then spent years never seeing the sea again, would you forget how to sail your ship? You need to start trusting yourself more, Hook."

The pirate stared at her hand on his as if waiting for her to tell him what to do. He couldn't bring himself to play. In his mind, it would be too painful. It would recall all those painful memories he wanted to forget. Most of all, Harper's melody was so beautiful and simple, he was afraid he would ruin it. Ruining things was what he was good at, after all.

"I believe in you," Harper suddenly said, "Now you need to believe in yourself, Killian Jones."

It was as if someone had hit a switch and his fingers started playing. With a small smile, Harper moved her tiny hand back to the keys. The two spent a good portion of the rest of the afternoon sitting there playing the piano; their melodies playing off of each other perfectly. And both found that there couldn't really be a more perfect moment. Harper couldn't help the smile grace her face. Without hardly any effort at all, she had managed to get the pirate beside her to believe in himself. Now she just had to get him to believe he could win Emma Swan's heart. He didn't realize that he was starting to win the assassin's the more time he spent with her.


	5. Threats Abound

**A.N.:** Why does Once Upon a Time always seem to mess with our heads then leave us with a huge cliffhanger with a ton of loose ends? I have been writing like mad since that last episode (partially because it's finals week and I have a lot of spare time now). This story is slowly getting longer than I originally intended but it won't be nearly as long as my "Of Water and Ice" series. Which by the way is slowly coming along. Break starts soon so I'll be able to get even more writing in. That in itself makes me very happy but I will miss OUAT. It always manages to make me want to write. Guess I'll just have to rewatch episodes! Read and review!

**Threats Abound**

The diner bell rang out to alert everyone a new costumer had walked in. Emma glanced over her shoulder quickly and saw the flash of ruby red and black. Harper slid onto the barstool beside the blonde and smiled before asking Ruby for a black coffee. Emma stared down at the newspaper, not wishing to make conversation with the petite woman.

"Anything interesting going on in this world?" Harper asked, leaning to look. Emma sighed as she closed the paper.

"Not really," She replied, "At least not compared to what has happened here in Storybrooke."

"I know what you mean," Harper smiled, "The first mission I had was filled with eye opening new things and it made me realize that life is too short to bother holding grudges and starting wars with nations."

Emma's brow furrowed as she listened to Harper, not completely seeing the connection. Ruby placed Harper's coffee down in front of her with a frown on her face; not unnoticed by the red head. She was well aware of how everyone in the town felt about her; the small ruby red haired woman who wore all black goth and punk clothing. Even her lipstick and eyeshadow was black. Between her off-putting appearance, being an ex-criminal, and staying in Storybrooke only because the Home Office might try to attack again, Harper Reaves didn't get a very warm welcome whenever she walked into a room.

But Harper had never gotten the feeling from Emma and her family before. Sure, they didn't invite her to the Thanksgiving potluck but Harper knew it was to spare her from the glares of the other Storybrooke residents. Yet, ever since that day, Emma had been acting strange around the woman.

"So what's up?" Harper took a sip of her coffee, "Ever since Thanksgiving, you look at me like I've done something wrong. Now I know I was an assassin and convicted for killing a man but you never seemed to have a problem with that before."

"It's nothing to do with your past, Reaves," Emma pushed her newspaper away and turned to face Harper; "It's things I've been hearing around town."

"About me?" Harper raised an eyebrow, "What have I been doing to be the source of Storybrooke's gossip train? I know I'm new and all but it's been some time since I arrived but moving into an abandoned building seems hardly good gossip."

"About you and Hook," Emma said bluntly. She didn't look Harper in the eye as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Harper noticed though her embarrassment to bring up the subject.

"Wouldn't be the first time rumors about me and man flew around town," Harper chuckled but grew serious suddenly, "But I can assure you this time the rumors are not true."

"Seems like you spend an awful lot of time with him for nothing to be going on," The sheriff stared at her drink as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah because he needs a friend," The petite woman straightened up defensively, "I don't know if you've noticed but no one else seems to be visiting him lately despite all he's done. Nobody seems to be showing an ounce of gratitude towards him. Nobody seems to be avoiding him because she doesn't want to talk to him about choosing her family's happiness over hers."

"What are you saying?"

"You need to talk to him, Emma," Harper leaned forward, "I don't know what rumors you have heard but he loves you. And it killed him when you chose Neal. And don't try telling me you are happy with that choice. I've been around long enough to see when people are lying to the world."

"Henry wants his father," Emma finally looked Harper straight in the emerald eyes, "And I don't think it's your place to tell me if I am happy or not."

"No, it's not," Harper backed down, "But ask yourself this Emma: Do you have to be with Neal in order for him to stay in Henry's life? Do you really think Neal would leave his own son behind like his father left him just because the woman he abandoned didn't want to give him a second chance?"

"I did give him a second chance," Emma murmured, turning back to her cocoa, "Without even knowing. August told him when the curse was broken and he didn't come for me like he said he would. He got engaged to some woman who played him like a fiddle."

"So why are you giving him a third chance?" Harper tilted her head, "I mean, don't get me wrong, he is pretty easy on the eyes and has a good heart with good intentions. But so does Hook and trust me, Emma, he's not going to leave you unless you ask him to."

"How do you know?"

"I lived with him for about three weeks, Emma," Harper gripped her cup, "And not once did he try anything. Not even a small innuendo thrown my way when the door was left wide open."

"Sure it's not your off-putting personality," Emma muttered under her breath.

"No because somehow the conversation always went back to you and how he misses seeing you and wants to talk to you even for a second," The red head's eyes grew fierce, "Call it obsession but I know love when I see it, Emma."

"Right, because you've been around for so long," The blond rolled her eyes before placing money on the counter; "Look, it's sweet you think we have a future together but we don't. No one in my family would be happy having a pirate joining the dinner table. I'm better off sticking with Neal. Henry is happy and that's all I need to be happy myself."

"If you say so," Harper nodded as she watched Emma go. She dug some dollar bills out of her jacket pocket and placed it on the counter; leaving the diner out the back way. She took a sip of her coffee before pushing the door open and stepping out into the cold air.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Miss Reaves?" A voice sounded from behind her. Harper smirked at the sound of the voice.

"Breathing life into a happy ending," She answered as she turned slowly to face the man; "I suppose you're here to tell me to butt out, Mr. Gold?"

"If it means you are impeding on my son's happiness," Gold sneered, "Then yes, I am."

"And it would have nothing to do with the fact that it also involves making a certain pirate happy," Harper mused, tapping a finger on her coffee cup, "Does your son know you're threatening people again? Oh, no, because that means he'll probably want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Do not act like you know my life, dearie," Gold took a step closer, "I don't know what game you're playing at but rest assured, if Emma leaves Neal, you will pay the price; especially if she leaves him for that sniveling pirate."

"And here I thought you had moved past the past," Harper mirrored his step, "Hook doesn't want revenge anymore so let it go."

Harper turned on her heel and started walking home. Gold scoffed as he started walking back to his shop. The red head stopped short and turned around with a smirk.

"And by the way," She called after him, "Threatening me won't scare me. I'd say ask your father that but I sort of defeated him back in Neverland."

Gold's face paled as he realized Harper knew the truth about him and Peter Pan. It was something he didn't want getting out. He was ashamed about his father and what he had put Henry and his family through. And he feared what the other's would think if they knew.

"I have seen so many wonderful and terrifying things in these worlds," Harper's green eyes seemed to glow, "A mere threat from the Dark One, even if he carries it out, doesn't frighten me in the least. So bring it on, Rumplestiltskin."

Harper turned with a smirk on her face and continued home, leaving the old man standing in the alleyway confused and scared. She didn't care what he would do to her, she was sure worse had been done. She reached her door without incident and then saw Tinkerbell in the corner of her eye.

"What do you want, Tink?" Harper turned to face the fairy.

"You're very brave standing up to the Dark One like that," She observed as she joined the red head at the door.

"Thanks but I get the feeling that's not why you're here," Harper stuck the key in the lock.

"The dwarves and fairies have been patrolling around the town line to ensure no one crosses it," Tink explained, "Grumpy called in a few minutes ago."

Tinkerbell held out a small slip of paper. Cautiously, Harper took it and swallowed as she read what was written. She handed the paper back and took the key out of the lock.

"When was this?" Harper asked, the sense of urgency increasing.

"Like I said," the blonde shrugged, "Only a few minutes ago. The time it took to get from the sheriff's office to here."

"Does Emma know?"

"Yeah, and so do David and Hook," Tink folded her arms.

"Why is Hook at the Sheriff's Office?" Harper bit her black lip.

"Visiting David I suppose," The fairy smirked knowingly. Harper knew well that Tink was in on getting Emma and Hook together but it wasn't for the same reasons as Harper. Tink's purpose was finding people their happy endings and True Love. Harper just wanted to do right by her friend and be able to move on. Pocketing the key, Harper motioned for Tink to follow her as they headed towards the station.

Entering the room found Emma, Snow, David, Hook, and Neal. Harper swallowed down a groan. She could see that Emma had had a little chat with Neal about what happened in the diner. Snow and David were looking cautiously between the two as well as Hook and as soon as Harper entered the room, she felt like she was under their microscope too. No doubt they were trying to see if the rumors were true.

"So is it the Home Office?" Emma asked Harper, pushing down the memory of the diner earlier.

"Hard to say for certain," Harper answered, "But judging from what you told me, I'd say most likely."

"So they're here," Snow said nervously, "And they are the real deal. Not following Pan's orders blindly."

"Well then it shouldn't be too hard to stop whatever it is they've got planned," Neal shrugged it off. Harper sat on the desk farthest from Hook and everyone else.

"Don't be so sure," She said, "Tamara and Greg were good but these agents aren't blindly following orders. They know exactly what they are doing and that makes them more dangerous."

"So what do we do?" David leaned back in his chair.

"When we got here, Gold said something about a protection spell," Tink started shifting her weight, "Do we need to be worrying about this if that's the case?"

"Every spell has a weakness," Harper recited, "It's one of the first things we are taught as agents. I doubt they didn't get the same lesson."

"What could possibly be the weakness for the protection spell?" Emma sounded skeptical.

"The Home Office uses science as a method of stopping magic," Harper began to explain, "Science and Magic don't exactly get along when they have to co-exist. It's why worlds always have one or the other. The most common way to stop magic is iron but I think I know how the Home Office works. It's get in and get out as quick as possible and go out with a bang."

Harper saw in the corner of her eye Hook try to hide a smirk and she gave him a look to tell him not to start back on that train. She stood up once he got the message and walked to the window; eyeing the horizon.

"A protection spell can easily be ended," Harper murmured.

"She's right," Snow said, "We saw that with Cora and Regina when they were trying to get the dagger."

"Grumpy said they were in the woods, running towards the road," David scratched the back of his head, "What exactly are they going to do?"

"What makes you think I know?" Harper turned to face them all.

"Because you were sent to Neverland to bring Pan down," Emma answered quickly, "You defeated him which means you are pretty damn clever."

"I was sent to Neverland to die," Harper swallowed, "And Peter Pan defeated himself with his own arrogance and pride."

"You're still clever enough to figure out what they are going to do next," Hook finally spoke, "They want to get in past the spell so what do they need to do?"

Harper held the pirate's gaze for a little and she knew he knew about her actions in the diner without being told. She let out a sigh and grabbed the walkie-talkie; handing it to Emma.

"See what's on the road," She said curtly as she returned to the window. Emma nodded and hit the button to phone in. But before she could say anything the ground shook and there was a loud bang. As Snow fell into David's arms, Tink landed on the ground while Neal almost toppled over her as he stumbled to regain his balance. Emma grabbed the desk beside Hook as he did the same; their hands just missing each other. Harper's hands went smacking into the window.

"We got a Code Red," Leroy's voice sounded on the walkie, "The spell is broken, they're getting through! What do we do, Sheriff?"

"Let them to the square," Harper grabbed the walkie-talkie from Emma.

"What the bloody hell do you mean let them to the town square?" Hook stood up as he and everyone else followed Harper out of the building.

"They're coming here thinking it'll be an easy task to wipe the town," She said over her shoulder, "What they aren't expecting is Harper Reaves, the best the Agency has to off, trained assassin and assumed dead for ten years."


	6. Flash of Red

**A.N.: **This one is a bit shorter than the other chapters but that's mostly because I am too tired to write out an entire action scene. This story is almost done and then I will (hopefully) start posting "The War of Hearts" soon! I cannot tell you all how excited I am to be continuing my version of the Snow Queen's tale and if you haven't read "Of Water and Ice" then go read it! Read and review!

**Flash of Red**

"I sure as hell hope you know what you are doing," Emma said as two men and a woman turned the corner into Storybrooke's town square. Harper shifted to stay out of view from the trio; taking out her black lipstick.

"There are very few things that can scare an agent of the Home Office to give up on a mission," She said as she reapplied the lipstick, "I cannot begin to count the number of times they have retreated the second they found that I was on the other side; waiting to stop them."

"And you think these three will just turn around and not come back just by looking at you?" David put an arm around his wife.

"If they don't," Harper pulled her jacket open, revealing her two gun hoister and a dagger tucked in at her waist; "I got it covered."

"Is violence really the answer?" Snow's hand rubbed her throat.

"You saw what Greg and Tamara were capable of," Hook watched the approaching trio, "Just letting them walk into town is dangerous."

"I have to agree with Hook," Neal shrugged, "From what Harper's told us, these three will be worse than Greg and Tamara."

"I got it covered," Harper sounded annoyed as she repeated herself again. She moved to the front of group as the trio got even closer. The three stopped short upon seeing her.

"Well, well, well," The leader recovered quickly, "Harper Reaves. Funny, I heard you were dead."

"I got better," Harper folded her arms.

"Clearly," He sneered, "But I also heard that you are no longer a member of the Agency. So if you please, get lost and let us do our jobs."

"Just because I'm not with the Agency anymore," Harper stepped closer, "Doesn't mean I am just going to stand down and watch you destroy this town and its residents."

"And here I thought Neverland would have turned your heart into stone," The man chuckled, "Believe me, sending you there did the Home Office a huge favor. Not only did it take down the one agent most in the Home Office wouldn't dare face but it also presented the possibility of taking down magic."

"Peter Pan wasn't magic," Harper was inches away from him, "He was a bloody demon and he killed my entire team almost as soon as we arrived at that cursed island."

"Then your team couldn't have been very good."

Without warning, Harper's fist smashed in the man's face. As he fell to the ground, his teammates got ready for her to come at them while the group behind her drew their own weapons. She held up her hands to stop any more conflict.

"I suggest you get up, take your team, and leave Storybrooke and never return," The red head glared at the man as he stood up.

"Not a chance," He said before throwing his own punch at her. But Harper was more than expecting it. She moved out of the way and as he missed her, she grabbed the extended arm and spun him around; pulling his arm tight. What happened next could only be described as a whirlwind of black and red as the trio tried taking Harper Reaves down. Within seconds they were all on the ground; her guns out pointing at the goons while her foot rested on the leader's chest.

"As I was saying," She breathed, "Leave."

The trio scurried up; their confidence from when they first arrived completely gone. Harper put one gun away and held the other to them.

"Now you go on back to the Home Office and you tell them to leave this town alone," She growled, "And when they ask you why, you tell them one thing: It is defended and always will be defended."

Hook carefully sheathed his sword as he watched the trio bolt for the town line. He could only imagine the look on the red head's face and he knew that he did not want to be on the receiving end of that look ever. He imagined her dark green eyes flashing and maybe even glowing with the anger and defiance she was radiating. Harper put her last gun away and straightened her jacket before turning to the group.

"Walkie Leroy and make sure they do leave," She said to Emma before looking at the group. David had his gun out and he and Snow, who stood behind him, looked confused. Neal was standing near Emma, her gun also drawn, clearly trying to understand what just happened in a matter of seconds. Emma was eyeing Harper like she was a bomb about to go off and Hook was clearly trying not to smirk at her.

"What?" She shrugged as she started walking back to her apartment. She felt their eyes following her down the street and couldn't help but smirk to herself. She had gone and impressed people a little too much again.

"'A flash of red, then you're dead'," Rumple's voice sounded from behind the group as they watched Harper walk away from a fight she shouldn't have been able to end so quickly. They all turned to him; still confused.

"When we got back," Gold explained, "I did some research on our new friend. It's one of the sayings the Home Office has for describing Harper Reaves."

"I assume it has something to do with how good of an assassin she is," Emma slowly put her gun away.

"She's more than good," Gold leaned on his cane, "I think you might need to see what I found on her."

"Don't you think you should mind your own business?" Hook stiffened, not liking where this conversation was going; "She came here to move on her past. For a second chance."

"Even if that is true," Gold challenged and then looked back at Emma, "Do you really want your son living in the same town as a well-known and well-trained killer?"

"No, but Harper's team was a group of boys around his age and she was fine with them," Emma answered firmly, "I don't think she's going to go killing people on a whim. And she just stated that she is defending this town and possibly saved us from anymore problems with the Home Office."

"I hope your faith in her is well placed, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold turned and began walking towards his shop, "I hope that she doesn't prove you wrong and turn out to be the sociopath she was described as in my research."


	7. Rum and Kisses

**A.N.:** Merry Christmas everyone! Or "Happy Holidays" or whatever you prefer! I hope everyone is having a safe and wonderful holiday! This chapter is technically a two parter. I wrote it all out then decided to spilt it in half; the second half will be posted sometime tomorrow/later today. Now I don't want to give anything away but please do not get mad at me with what happens here. As is a constant theme in my other OUAT fic, everything happens for a reason. And I promise that reason will be revealed in the next 24 or so hours so please, don't hate me and read and review!

**Rum and Kisses**

Snow drifted slowly down to the streets of Storybrooke, all alight from the Christmas lights. Hook stood on the deck of _the Jolly Roger_ and watched as the residents of the town celebrated the holiday. Christmas Eve, a night of celebrating with family and friends, and no one seemed to be paying him a damn mind. It was cold out, freezing in fact, but he didn't care. He had a flask of rum to keep him warm; or at least he had had a flask of rum. He had finished the last of it a little bit ago and was just starting to feel the cold again.

But he couldn't make himself move from his spot. All those painful memories of the holiday back home were coming back to haunt him and he wished to just forget. In order to forget, he'd have to drink but he'd need to drink a lot more than just one flask. Yet, he was frozen to his spot on the crate; too miserable to get the motivation to move. He cursed under his breath, knowing very well he should have brought most of the stock up with him or stayed below deck where it was a little bit warmer. He bet Harper had all of her liquor for the night surrounding her in a circle as she too was drinking her way into oblivion tonight.

Harper Reaves. Hook thought for sure she would take him up on stopping by for a drinking buddy but it appeared she wanted nothing to do with him or anyone else tonight. Since the Home Office ran off after her warning, she had been very distant from him. He had run into her a few days later and she seemed on edge despite the smile on her face. He had again offered to join her Christmas Eve but was rejected very quickly before the red head ran off in the opposite direction. The other day he had mentioned it to Emma when she wished him "Merry Christmas" and she told him that Snow White had invited her to join the family's Christmas dinner but Harper made it clear she wasn't going. Hook couldn't blame her. He turned down Emma's invitation not just because he couldn't bear seeing her happy with Neal but also because he had spent some time with "The Charmings" in Neverland. He knew the amount of happiness and warmth at that dinner table would be smothering and there was no real place for him there.

"Looks like I was right," A thick Cockney sounded from behind him, "You could use some cheering up on this Christmas Eve as well."

Hook glanced over his shoulder and his frown only deepened. He suddenly didn't want anyone paying him mind. He just wanted to be left alone where he sat. There seemed to be a secret part of him set on him freezing to death tonight. Maybe then people would give a damn and not avoid him on the streets. It was almost as if they had forgotten all that he had done to get back Henry. It was almost as if they didn't approve of him being a hero. They gave Harper the same looks so perhaps it had something to do with the fact they seemed to be fast friends. Maybe there was more to it than that. Hook knew how much the residents loved gossip.

"You're supposed to ask permission to come aboard, Reaves," Hook said, not looking at her.

"I lived here for three weeks and you never-" Harper started to say but Hook turned abruptly.

"You don't live here anymore so as far as I'm concerned you're not a member of my crew," He snapped before getting up and walking away from her. Harper let out an agitated sigh before walking back to the gangplank.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" She said, holding up two rather large bottles of rum, "I brought gifts it being Christmas and all."

Hook studied her for a moment and silently wondered how on Earth she wasn't freezing like he was. She wore her usual black boots with lace tights and a dark red dress with a thick black belt at her waist. Hook could only assume that the dress didn't have sleeves since he had seen her other clothes. She seemed to have an animosity for them unless they were a jacket. Tonight, her jacket was her favorite black leather one and hiding her bright red hair was a black wool hat. The ends poked out a little and Hook could see they were a little wet with snow.

"Permission granted," He sighed as he turned away again.

"Look, I know I said I wasn't going to come over but the more I sat in my dark apartment hearing everyone outside with their well-wishing and crap, the more I wanted to disappear," Harper said honestly, "I figured you weren't going to be in much better shape so I figured why go through this sodding pain on our own."

"You avoid me for days and then just wander on board like nothing happened," Hook glared at her, "Like you didn't just save the town single-handedly. Like you wanted nothing to do with me."

Harper swallowed as she became painfully aware that he hadn't heard the rumors. She held out one of the bottles to him and when it seemed like he was going to turn it down, she put on a pout. When the pirate finally gave in, a dark red smile plastered her face for a little while.

"You have to understand, Jones," She said as she pulled her bottle's cork out, "I'm used to performing acts like the one I pulled a few days ago. And I'm used to doing it without a single shred of gratitude or fame. I'm only known to the Home Office because they keep close tabs on the Agency. And the Agency likes their agents to follow the examples of other agents; although I doubt they are teaching recruits about me in great detail."

"And how do you explain how you've been towards me lately, Harper?" Hook nearly broke the bottle when he stabbed his moniker into the cork, "Rumplestiltskin has a lot of dirt on you and he is bloody well ready to tell whoever wants to know and I have a right mind to ask."

"Rumplestiltskin needs to stick to his own bloody business," Harper said before taking a swig, "Those files he has on me make me look more of a sociopath than I really am and I stayed here in hopes of getting away from all of that."

"He prides himself in ruining people's lives," Hook muttered under his breath.

"Oh, it's more than that, Hook," The red head smirked at him, "He threatened me and I threatened him right back. Having dirt on me is his way of revenge."

"When were you going to tell me this, Harper?" The pirate turned to face her fully, "For God's sake, do you know what he'll do to you? Don't provoke him or encourage him."

"If he knows what's good for him," Harper stepped closer, "He won't come after me. He's not the only one with dirt. He can tell the entire town about my past but if he so much as tries anything else, anything worse, then he knows what I'll do."

"And what is that?"

"Tell the entire town his secret," Harper smirked before taking a long sip of rum, "And believe me, it is a good one. And it's earned his silence despite also making him an enemy."

Hook shook his head at the woman before him. She was too brave for her own damn good; although the longer the pirate looked at her the more he realized she probably just didn't care. Harper Reaves had been through so much in her long life that she knew she could handle whatever else it wanted to throw at her. As she sat on one of the crates that were on the deck, Hook walked towards her.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" He murmured as he sat down across from her.

"Not nearly enough," She chuckled, "The training I got comes in handy on every day of the year except on this holiday season. And since we're asking, what about you?"

"A bottle and my entire flask," He answered, "I was about to go get some more when you showed up."

"I always did have a good sense of timing," Harper smirked as she continued to drink from her bottle.

"The cold does make it a bit harder to get drunk though," Hook muttered under his breath before taking a sip. Harper studied him for a moment and for the first time noticed the white snow that dusted his leather coat and was settling in his black hair. In the silence, some carolers could be heard in the far off distance. She glanced towards the sound before looking at the pirate beside her from the corner of her dark green eyes.

"If you're so cold," She said quietly, "Then why are you sitting up here and not in your cabin?"

"It's lonelier down there than it is up here," He answered just as quietly.

"You sure you're not drunk?" Harper joked, "Because that makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Harp," His eyes were so intensely blue that Harper had to stop herself from gasping or looking away.

"Well," She said with a glint in her eye, "If I go down there, then it'll be lonelier up here. Not to mention a hell of a lot colder."

"Are you offering something, love?" He teased as she stood up.

"I told you, Jones," Harper said as she headed below deck, "In your dreams. Besides, you have Emma."

Hook followed her to his cabin and nearly slammed the door off its hinge. Harper jumped and turned towards him. She could see her comment about Emma was not very welcome.

"I do not 'have Emma'," He spoke harshly, "I never will."

"We've had this fight before, Pirate," Harper hissed, "Do you know what I think? I think you're just too much of a coward to even try fighting for her."

"That is not true!" Hook yelled, "I am _not _a coward!"

"Then prove it!" Harper yelled right back, "Why are you so scared to tell her that you love her and always will, Hook?"

"Because I don't deserve her!" Hook sank to his bed, defeated, "I'm nothing but a drunk, one-handed pirate and villains don't get happy endings."

Harper blinker a few times as she took in just how broken the man before her was. Hook downed half the bottle before she finally moved to sit next to him. She took the bottle and set it down by his feet before placing hers next to it and taking his hand in hers. For a moment, Hook thought for sure she was about to give him some sympathetic pep talk; her eyes held a certain warmth to them.

"That's a load of bullshit," She said rather bluntly instead, "For one thing, no one is exclusively a villain or a hero. We are both and it is our choices that define us."

"Well, I've made some pretty bad choices in my life, love," Hook muttered sadly as he began to pull away. Harper clenched his hand tighter and her eyes held an intensity to them; one he had seen back on Neverland when she was facing off Pan.

"That may be true, but so has everyone else," She said fiercely, "And who was it that could have used the bean and never returned to Storybrooke without a second thought? Who was it that turned back and offered his ship and services to Emma Swan when he learned her son was in danger? Who was it who threw away his revenge for the sake of saving Henry? Who was it who saved Emma's father from dying of Dreamshade?"

"I believe that was actually you," Hook began to say but was cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"I'm not done yet," She snapped, "Who was it that was given an offer by Pan to leave the island with someone of his choice but refused? Who was it that helped them get to Neverland, helped them save Henry, and then help get us all back to Storybrooke? It was you, Jones. The bloody drunken, one-handed pirate who does nothing but wallow in self-pity and self-loathing and rum because despite all he's done, he still thinks he is not worthy or deserving of anything else."

Harper's hand released Hook's mouth and scooped up her bottle of rum. As Hook continued to stare at her in disbelief, she downed the entire bottle. Putting it back where it was, she stood up and started leaving the room but was stopped by the sudden movement of the pirate captain. In one fluid and swift movement, he stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. The collision knocked the air out of the petite woman and she stared up at him; ready to give some snide remark.

"Quite passionate there, Reaves," He whispered; his eyes growing dark. Harper went to push him away but found she couldn't. His hook arm had managed to snake itself around her waist; holding her flush against him. Something inside her welled up and she could assume it was fear; something she had not felt in a long time. Without another word, Hook dipped his head and claimed her lips rather roughly; his hand tangling itself in her red hair. Things began to get dizzy as Harper fought to push him away. When she finally managed it, she could see exactly what he wanted and she was having none of it.

"You're drunk, Pirate," She murmured as he tried to kiss her again, "It's not me you want. It's Emma and this is your bloody way of trying to forget her since the rum seems to not be working."

"I can assure you," Hook breathed, "I have not had nearly enough rum to be drunk. I am fully aware of what I am doing. Maybe I'm not meant to be with Emma."

"Don't kid yourself," Harper felt the fear rising again, "Trust me when I say I am not good for you, Hook."

"And why do you think that?" He rested his forehead against hers, "You're the only one who believes in me and is quite vocal about it."

"That doesn't make me good for you," She countered, "There's a reason they branded me a sociopath."

"I don't give a damn," He muttered, "Emma may have given me hope that I could love again but maybe it's not her I'm supposed to fall in love with. Since the moment you walked into my life, I've been drawn to you; intrigued by you. And the more I learn about you, the more I want you."

"Wanting me and loving me are two completely different things," Harper managed to say before she found her lips being claimed again. Normally, Harper knew she could easily get away from Hook but the rum had made her mind a little hazy. She hadn't had nearly enough to be drunk; neither had he. But between the rum and Hook's depressed state of mind, it was enough to make him trick himself into thinking he wanted Harper. And between the rum and her developing feelings for the pirate, Harper was finding it difficult to walk away from the searing kiss he was holding her in.

But she knew getting involved with him would be a bad idea. The rumors would become reality and Hook would lose his chances with winning Emma's heart. And Harper Reaves couldn't afford forming attachments in the first place. Her heart had been broken too many times and she had hurt too many people because of it. She finally pulled the strength from deep within her and pushed him away; keeping him an arm's distance away from her.

"Bloody hell, Jones," She hissed as she tried to regain her composure. If his kiss with her had been anything like his kiss with Emma, then the Savior really was a fool. Harper was ready to begin chastising Hook for his behavior when she saw the look in his eyes. He looked ready to be rejected; expecting it. His words earlier hit Harper home and she realized she was caught in a trap. Turning down the pirate would only prove in his mind that he was right and deserved to be alone yet going down the path his rum induced stated wanting to thread could be just as disastrous. Once the rum had cleared his mind, Harper knew he was going to regret all of this. Regardless of what she did, Harper was sure going to regret her decision.

Hook had started downing his rum as she studied him; trying to think of a way out of this without hurting him. He sank back onto the bed and had half a mind to throw the bottle out of anger. He was making a fool of himself again; that much was clear in the rum haze. He was well aware that it was the rum making him act out like this; ungentlemanly. It was bad form and he knew it.

He placed the bottle back on the floor and took his empty flask out of his pocket. Harper's emerald eyes kept staring at him and she didn't move an inch as he placed the flask between his knees and began refilling it with the rest of the bottle of rum. Tossing the bottle aside, he took a swig from the flask before looking back at the woman a few feet away. She started moving again; slowly as if moving too fast would cause the world to shake. Hook went to take one last sip before putting the flask away but Harper's hand snatched it up and she took the sip for him.

"Oh, to Hell with it," She muttered as she straddled him, "If this is what you want, then fine but don't say I didn't warn you, Jones. This is a very bad idea."

Harper slipped the flask into his pocket before grabbing his coat's collar with both hand and pulled the pirate into a feverish kiss. She recalled a piece of her training and made herself simply not care anymore. She didn't care about the consequences of this; what regret and guilt that would follow this choice. She turned herself selfish and reminded herself that it had been ten years since she had been with a man. Harper wanted Hook and it suddenly didn't matter anymore that he had been pining for Emma. The blonde had made her choice and it wasn't the pirate, therefore Harper had no reason to stay away from him. And there was certainly nothing Emma could do if his heart wanted Harper instead of her now. The Savior had made her bed and now it was time for her to sleep in it and deal with the consequences of her choices; regardless of how painful it would be.

And Harper Reaves was well aware that she too was making her bed right now but she didn't care anymore and it was clear that neither did the pirate who was kissing her dark red lips and tangling his fingers in her bright red hair.


	8. Surprise

**A.N.:** Hope everyone had a good holiday! I was so busy with everything that I almost completely forgot about this and then went to work on "War of Hearts" and remembered. We're almost done with this story and to be honest, I'm kind of looking forward to it. Harper's character is kind of hard to write and I kind of have a new found respect to the writers who have been able to. Anyways, read and review!

**Surprise**

Harper slowly lifted her head before burying it back into the pillow. She hadn't bothered drinking any water before clocking out last night and now she was going to pay the price. It was the one thing she hated about drinking. It didn't seem to matter how much she drank, if she didn't hydrate afterwards, she would feel like crap the next morning.

Carefully, she began to roll over so she could grab the water bottle she kept buy her bed but instead found herself unable to move. She opened her eyes and was startled to find that she was not in her bedroom; or her house for that matter. And the pillow wasn't a pillow and the reason she couldn't move was because an arm was tightly wrapped around her as if she was a life line.

"Bloody hell, Jones," Harper cursed softly as she glanced up at him. She was a bit taken aback at how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Maybe all that had happened in the past few hours was proof that he was right; maybe he wasn't supposed to be with Emma.

Harper immediately chastised herself for letting that thought cross her mind. Yet she could get out of her mind the night they had shared. The way they both seem to know what the other wanted without even having to ask, the way her name sounded on his lips, the way he reacted when she called him his real name instead of his moniker; it all was making Harper's worries about the aftermath seem ridiculous. It all sent shivers done her spine again and she found herself wanting more.

She shook her head as she began carefully slipping out of Hook's grasp. She wasn't going to deny that she enjoyed herself but it still didn't make it right. Yet, the longer she was around the pirate, who Harper discovered quite on accident was sleeping completely naked, the more she felt he was right about them. She began gathering her clothes which had been haphazardly strewn around the room along with Hook's. She finally found her jacket after almost mistaken Hook's for her own; they both really did wear too much black and leather. Digging through the pockets, she found the small water bottle and Tylenol that she always carried with her in case of emergencies such as this one. After taking some pills, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Hook; placing it, the water bottle, and her Tylenol on the pillow where she had slept.

"Merry Christmas, Killian," She murmured before leaving him alone to sleep. Harper didn't understand what was going on with her. She was used to one night stands and not spending the night with her lover. She actually had a rule about it for the longest time but it seemed that she opted to break it last night. And since when did she want to spend another night with those one night standers like she did with the pirate?

Her mind kept going over and over the events of the night before and Harper Reaves suddenly found herself that early Christmas morn in front of Emma Swan's apartment building. Heaving a sigh, she decided to do the one thing she was going to hate doing.

The knock on the door startled Emma as she was watching her family finish opening gifts. Henry had woken them all up early that morning, wanting an early start at his first Christmas with his entire family. Looking around, Emma couldn't blame him. Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and Regina were coming later in the day but around the tree sat her parents, Henry, and Neal. And the kid couldn't look any happier.

"Who could that be?" Snow wondered out loud as everyone glanced at the door.

"Maybe Regina decided to come early?" David offered.

"She would have called first," Emma murmured as she went to get the door. Opening it revealed one very tired looking Harper Reaves. Emma couldn't help but notice the woman's red hair was tucked under her black hat haphazardly as if she was in a hurry and her makeup was a little bit smudged making her look like she had dark circles under her eyes; or perhaps those were real. Emma also noticed she was wearing the same clothes as last night when the Sheriff had spotted her leaving her home with two bottles of rum. An unsettling feeling formed in the blonde's stomach.

"Harper?" Snow was beside her daughter, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Emma for a moment," Harper replied, trying to look cheerful but it was fooling no one; something was bothering her.

"Okay, come on in," Emma moved to let her in but Harper didn't move.

"Actually, I meant alone," She bit her lip, "Preferably somewhere where we can't be eavesdropped upon anyone in the nearby area. Don't want anymore rumors going around."

"What could you possibly need to talk to her about that involves pulling her away from her family on Christmas morning?" Neal edged closer to the door. He was well aware of her siding with Hook when it came to Emma and he was having none of that today.

"It won't take long," Harper reassured, not even bothering to look at the Dark One's son. She kept her green eyes on Emma, who seemed to get the message without any kind of subtext being thrown at her.

"Give me a minute to change," She said slowly, "We can go for a walk."

Harper patiently waited outside the loft for Emma's return; running the conversation topics in her head over and over again. Killian had gotten them into this mess and she was going to fix things before they escalated. Emma was better for him, hands down. And despite the broken rules, Harper knew she was going to get bored with him if they got involved. Hurting people for her own gain never really bothered her before though. She couldn't help but wonder what the bloody hell Storybrooke was doing to her.

"Alright," Emma came into the hall dressed for the cold, "Let's make this quick."

They walked in silence until they reached the woods. As they carefully walked the trail, Harper dug deep to find the composure to talk. She couldn't understand why this was so difficult. It was time to use her assassin training once again.

"I wanted to let you know about what happened last night," She started carefully, "I went to see Hook."

"Yeah, I know," Emma dug her hands into her pockets, "I saw you heading to the docks from my window. Did he enjoy the rum?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I suppose you're right," The two laughed softly before growing serious again, "So what happened? Everything okay with you two? You didn't fight again I hope."

"No, actually," Harper rubbed the back of her neck, "Quite the opposite."

"What?" Emma stopped short.

"He kissed me," Harper turned to her, watching her reaction carefully, "More than once."

"Oh," The blonde sounded a bit disappointed, "Did it mean anything?"

"Not sure, really," Harper chewed her lip, "We both had had a bit of rum and he was going on about how you were never going to choose him and then next thing I know he's kissing me and telling me that he wants to be with me now."

"He thinks I'm never going to choose him," Emma stated softly, "I guess he has every right to think that given the fact I'm with Neal."

"Because you want Henry and your family to be happy," Harper finished, "Emma, it's not all that happened though."

"Wait," Emma was clearly not liking where this was going, "You didn't…"

"Yeah and I've been regretting it since waking up," Harper let out a sigh, "The thing is Emma I reverted back to my assassin days. I used to be very selfish then; you had to be if you wanted to survive and do a good job. Part of the training was being able to turn off the part of you that cared and I did that last night. And it's not healthy. Especially if he was absolutely serious and this becomes a full time thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Emma, he loves you," Harper let that sink in before continuing, "But he knows he can't hold onto you forever so now he's forcing himself to move on. The problem with that is I know and every time we do anything all I'm going to be able to wonder is if he was thinking about you or not or whatever. I wouldn't be able to go through with _anything_ with that kind of insecurity. I'd have to shut down and not give a damn; I'd have to revert."

"What do you want me to do, Harper?" Emma sighed, "And why are you telling me all of this anyways?"

"Because I had Tinkerbell look to see and you guys are True Love," Harper blurted out, "And I'm not standing in the way of that."

Silence followed as Emma took in the information being thrown at her. Harper pulled out her lighter and a cigarette and lit it; needing the nicotine to get through this. She didn't care if her headache got worse; she was going to bed after this and a shower.

"When did you even do that?" Emma suddenly glared at the red head.

"A few days after you chose Neal," Harper said honestly, "I saw how much it hurt Hook and decided to see if you made the right chose for you and not for your family. Tink was all for helping me with that, of course, so that's just what we did. Actually that's part of the reason why Hook and I got into that fight when he kicked me off his ship."

"He knew and didn't tell me?" Emma raised her voice.

"We just told him that we looked for his True Love, Emma," Harper threw in quickly, "He didn't know we looked for yours too. Why does it matter anyways? You know now. The two of you are supposed to be together. You're welcome, by the way."

"You think I can just leave Neal with that kind of explanation?" Emma continued yelling, "What am I supposed to tell my family? Or Henry?"

"That you and his father are still going to both be part of his life and you did love each other," Harper said calmly, "But after what he did to you in the past, you can't completely trust that he won't leave. You're not happy with that situation and think being with Hook is worth a shot. I think they'll understand, Emma. More or less. Even if they don't, screw them, I say, and do what makes you feel happy. Emma, you deserve to be happy after all you've been through and all you've done."

Emma stared at the petite woman in front of her. She started pacing as she began thinking up more excuses and questions but she was finding none came to mind. Harper took a long drag at her cigarette.

"It's funny," She murmured, "I didn't really think about it until now but you really do deserve it, Emma. More than anyone else."

"What do I do?" Emma whispered.

"Talk to him," Harper answered with a small smile, "Talk to him and see what happens. If he still wants to be with you then go for it."

"And when do I break this all to my family?"

"When you feel it's right," Harper started to walk away, "Just like you talk to him when you feel it's right. It could be today, it could be next week. But Emma, I wouldn't wait too long."

"Why's that?" Emma tilted her head.

"Because the door is going to close soon and I don't want you wishing you'd walked through it when you had the chance."

"You love him, don't you?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Doesn't really matter," Harper swallowed, "Girls like me are better off not getting involved with anyone. Trust me, I'd only break his heart in the end. It's what I am good at."

"From what I've seen it's not the only thing," Emma murmured sadly.

"Yeah, the assassin thing and being clever enough to stop Peter Pan for good," Harper chuckled, "I may be clever and all, Emma, but I'm better off staying away from emotional aspects of life. It hurts too much for me and others. You saw how I was with the Indians when the Shadow had to take them back to their homes."

Emma nodded with a sad smile. Harper hadn't shed one tear then. At the time, Emma thought she was nothing but an arrogant, cold-hearted bitch but the more she saw Harper around town and the more she interacted with her, Emma Swan realized that she was just a tough, independent woman who didn't want to see others as unhappy as she was.

Harper took one last drag of her cigarette before stamping it out in the snow. She gathered it up and placed it in her pocket to throw out. She hated seeing cigarettes and trash all over the woods especially in the winter.

"I'll talk to him once the Christmas season is over," Emma called after the retreating back of the ex-assassin, "No reason to make a mess of things on the holiday."

"Whatever you feel is best," Harper called back, "I won't give him a heads up or anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower then spend the day in bed."

"Merry Christmas, Harper!"

"Merry Christmas, Emma!" Harper smiled before turning back, "And you tell your kid he is one lucky lad to have a mother like you."

Harper didn't wait for Emma's reaction as she practically raced home; wanting to get out of the cold. She fumbled with her keys for a little bit; her fingerless gloves not proving effective this very frigid mourning. As she entered the house, she knew something was off. Reaching into her boot, she pulled out her backup pistol and slowly made her way through the house to find the intruder.

"Tiger Lily!" A group of familiar voices sounded just when she was about to round the corner. Harper found herself being tackled to the ground by her Indians. Slightly snatched the gun away and put it on the table in the hall before anyone hit the floor.

"What are you all bloody doing here?" Harper exclaimed as she looked over each one's faces. They were all here. Slighty, Tootles, Marbles, Twitch, Flinch, Twig, and Pockets; her Indians had come home.

"The Shadow asked us to think lovely thoughts of our home," Tootles began to explain.

"But no matter how hard we tried," Twitch started.

"All we could think of was being with you," Flinch finished.

"So he brought us here," Twig smiled broadly.

"Image our surprise when we found the house is conveniently big enough for all of us to live together," Slightly chuckled.

"But it's been months," Harper finally got a word in, "Why are you just getting here now?"

"Well, you see," Marbles explained, "The Shadow had to travel in time to take the boys home, obviously. So there was a bit of a mix up when we were thinking of our home."

"I thought of you and then realized that I'd get to spend Christmas with you," Pockets piped up. Everyone laughed and Harper pulled them all back into a hug.

"Well, I'm glad," She smiled, "This is possibly the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten."

Harper got the boys settled into their rooms and taught them all how to use the shower and a few other modern appliances before they all finally were sitting in front of the TV, playing video games for the first time. It was quite a heart-warming moment but Harper knew she needed to shower. She put on a pot of coffee and headed up to the master bedroom's bathroom; telling the boys not to bother her and to behave. She needed to wash last night away; wash him away. She could still smell him on her skin and clothes and she knew she would never get any peace as long as his scent of leather and the ocean invaded her nostrils.

Humming to herself, she realized that she felt much better and that her headache was completely gone. With a smile, she finished washing up and got into some sweat pants and a tank top. After drying her brilliant red hair, she put some moisturizer on her face yet opted to wear only a little make-up; like she did back in the old days. Putting a little eyeliner and mascara on, she pulled out a tube of lip gloss she had bought thinking maybe one day she'd give up her black lipstick.

She carefully walked down the stairs and poured herself a cup of coffee, drinking it like it was a matter of life or death. Slightly came into the kitchen at that point.

"So the boys and I were wondering what you were going to do for Christmas?" He asked, leaning on the counter casually.

"I was thinking tomorrow we go shopping and buy each other gifts," She answered, "I had a bit of a rough night and I think I'm going to go down into the dance studio and put it all behind me."

"So as long as we behave and don't disturb you, we're good?"

"Yeah," Harper said, putting her mug in the sink, "I mean if you forget how to work something, then please do come get me."

Slightly's face fell a little and Harper realized that he and the others had wanted to spend time with her. She rounded the counter and hugged him again.

"I know you all want to spend time with me," She murmured, "But I'm not at my best right now and you know what that's like. To you it was only minutes ago you saw me, but to me it's been months and a lot as happened. I've changed."

"Then tomorrow while we are shopping," Slight grinned, "You shall tell us all that has happened so that we can understand why you aren't the gun wielding leader we remember."

"Oh, I can still wield a gun, mister," She smirked, "There just hasn't really been much need. The Home Office came by and I made sure they won't return."

"Does that mean Tiger Lily and her Indians are still a thing?"

"Slightly, they never _weren't _a thing," Harper smiled at the boy's sheer hope and joy of still being able to be a team like in Neverland; "And you make sure the others know that. Once the holidays are over, we are starting back on your training."

"Yes!" Harper jumped when she saw all the other boys standing in the doorway. They all ran and hugged her again and Harper started to realize that this was her family now. Without even meaning to or realizing, she had become a mother to these boys. And she intended on continuing with that as well as being their leader and partner in crime. She loved them all too much to not do that.

As she entered the dance studio alone, she felt a calm wash over her again. Harper's black nailed fingers gently tapped at the baby grand's keys before she moved to the stereo. She did a quick stretch and pulled her hair off her face before putting in "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. Some of the music from this world, she absolutely hated; mostly the poppy repetitive stuff they insisted playing on the radio over and over again. But there was some music, she couldn't describe why exactly, that she loved.

And today she was going to dance to Imagine Dragons and Awolnation to put behind her past; the moments up until when she walked through that door this morning.


	9. Demons

**A.N.**: So I am a bit behind in this because I've been sick the past week or so and it hit really hard the past few days. I've been more focused on sleeping and my brain was too fuzzy to write coherently. So I know this is late and the next chapter (which is New Year's Eve) will be late but I digress. Now I got to warn you the beginning of this is a little graphic. I watered it down a lot from what I initially wanted (this is rated T after all) but if you have a really good imagination and a weak stomach read with caution. Also, please read and review! Just three or four more chapters and this one is done and I'll start posting "The War of Hearts"!

**Demons**

Harper stared down at the sink as the water ran. It had been only a day since she had seen Hook and she was starting to wonder when he would storm into her house. She had taken her Indians out the day after Christmas to get everything they would need for their new start in Storybrooke. For a while it had worked to get her mind off of things but then they ran into Henry and he begged to take the boys on a tour of Storybrooke. So the next day, Henry took them all out to see the town. They bonded quite quickly because it wasn't long before Regina was calling asking if they could all have a sleep over at her house. Harper didn't mind. She needed to be alone in order to gather her thoughts; to reset.

After all, she had left a certain pirate with just a note to take a pill and no good-bye or thanks. Morning afters were never Harper Reaves' strong point. Anything in relation to the heart or emotions were not her strong suit. Agents of the Agency, particularly assassins, were trained to shut it out so they could do their jobs. But the longer Harper had been stuck in Neverland with the Indians, the more she began to question that judgment. Sneaking off Hook's ship was a perfect example of what agents were trained to do; at least, in her opinion. It was always "follow your orders" and "get the job done" and when the mission was completed, the agents packed up and left without so much as batting an eye to certain consequences that could follow.

How many had she killed were mourned? Harper couldn't even count how many she had killed to bother with that question. But the more time she spent not being part of the Agency, the more time she spent wondering what consequences her actions, her missions, had had. She had killed people; people with family and loved ones and friends. Harper had lost people in her life, she knew what death meant to those left behind. But she had never thought about it until now; not until after she had stopped to think about how hurt the pirate would be waking up alone.

Harper bit her lip hard as she continued to stare at the running water. She would be alone tonight; a very good thing in her mind. She had been standing in front of the mirror for what felt like hours trying to make herself look at the woman before her but couldn't. The woman in the mirror with the soaking wet ruby red hair and the wet pale skin and dark emerald eyes didn't look like Harper Reaves in her mind. Her eyes fell upon the bracelets she continued to wear; the mark of her enslavement to the Agency. There was no way of removing them; it was a mantra she had stuck to.

"Since when did Harper Reaves take no for an answer," She said under her breath. She released her lip and slowly brought her eyes up to the mirror and smiled. There was Harper Reaves, the assassin who fought for what was right; who stood up to the Agency despite the consequences to make them think about what their consequences could be. It may have only gotten her a permanent set of jewelry in hindsight but she still had stood up and fought. That was who Harper Reaves was; a fighter. And to be a fighter, she had to be strong and do her best to hide her emotions; appear to be a sociopath to save those who needed saving.

Gold was right about her being a cruel heartless woman but that was just her façade. She knew who she was deep down and she knew that the only way to prove herself was to keep being true to herself. Harper Reaves wasn't just a fighter; she was a fixer. If there was one thing she had always hated about her job, it was leaving behind a mess. She recalled one of her missions where they saved a race that had been enslaved for decades because of their magic abilities. The Agency had freed them but that was it. Harper remembered the look on the people's faces when they were told their land was returned as well as their freedom. They were happy, overjoyed in fact, until they realized that they had to rebuild everything from the ground up again without the Agencies help. Harper had always tried to find out what had happened to them but she kept hitting road blocks. Her gut was telling her that they had either died out or were enslaved again. The chances of them rebuilding and surviving after years of brutal slavery and dependence were just so slim.

"No more," She hissed at the mirror, "From now on you look at what the consequences could be and you stay behind to face them."

She tugged at the bracelet on her left wrist and bit her lip again as she dug her knife's blade between her skin and the cursed piece of jewelry. Once it poked through to the other side, she worked her way around her entire wrist before counting to three and ripping it off like a band aid. She did her best not to scream out but it was near impossible. The black and emerald band clattered in the sink as Harper stuck her bleeding wrist under the water. It stung worse than any burn she had ever had and she still had one more bracelet to remove. She grabbed the gauze wraps she had prepped beforehand and quickly wrapped her wrist before turning to work on the other. This one took a bit longer but after what felt like minutes rather than a few seconds, Harper managed to free her right wrist from its bond.

She finished cleaning and bandaging her wrists before working on cleaning the blood that covered the bathroom sink. She worked quickly and soon everything looked like it had been; the bracelets wrapped up in a cloth and hidden in her room.

"Now Harper Reaves," She said to the mirror with pained tears in her eyes, "We start over and we do it right this time. Storybrooke is our second chance and it's time we started acting like it is."

She grabbed her hair dryer and brush and in minute her hair was soaking wet to completely dry. She put on her black liquid eyeliner and her black lipstick and smirked. Grabbing her black and white fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, she headed down into the dance studio. She sat on the floor in front of the mirror and started stretching as she rolled her black sweatpants up to her knees and adjusted her black tank top. The final touch was pulling her hair out of her face into a high ponytail as she did her last straddle stretch.

As she looked through songs on her iPod, Harper decided that she would just put it on shuffle and dance to whatever song came on; unless it was something she was definitely not in the mood to listen to. The first song up was "Demons" by Imagine Dragons and she couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony before hitting play. Harper closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began to feel the music and dance.

Hook stared up at Harper's house before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. He waited a little while before knocking again. When it was clear he wasn't going to get an answer, he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He shook his head a little at Harper's carelessness before reminding himself that she was trained to kill someone with something as small and common as a paperclip. She didn't have to be armed to be dangerous.

He wandered a little into the house, careful not to round any corners too quickly or make any sudden noise in case Harper decided to pull a gun out when she got startled. Being shot probably felt very similar to being hit by a car head on. He heard what sounded like faint music coming from behind a door and he carefully opened it to find a staircase. As he walked down, the music grew louder and Hook knew he had found Harper. He just wasn't expecting to find her dancing in front of a wall length mirror.

As he stood at the foot of the stairs, a few feet away from the baby grand piano, Hook couldn't help but feel trapped. It was clear that Harper didn't want to be bothered, probably didn't want anyone to know she had a dance studio in her basement, but Hook had come here for a reason and he was too stubborn to leave it alone. He watched as she moved with the music and it seemed to make perfect sense that she was a dancer; especially when he recalled her flexibility on Christmas Eve. He had a few doubts that it had all been due to her training and it seemed he was right on.

"How long have you been there?" Harper glared at him through the mirror, having noticed him when the song ended. She paused the player and turned on him with her hands on her hips.

"Long enough to know that you can quit your day job as an assassin and become a professional dancer," Hook said in all serious despite the underlying joke. If he was going to leave her alone, it was too late now. Slowly, he moved closer but staying in front of the stairs; Harper may try to make a break for it herself. Hook wasn't going to have any of that. She was going to listen to what he had to say.

Harper merely rolled her eyes at his joke before snatching her iPod off the player and heading for the staircase. Hook moved to stand in her way and she glared up at him. She wasn't ready for this yet. She still needed to reset before she could face him. But she recalled earlier that day and knew that she wasn't going to run; there would be worse consequences than if she stayed and tried to fix things.

"I saw you and the Indians yesterday," He murmured, "When did they come back?"

"Christmas morning," Harper answered, "The Shadow told them to think of home and they'd be there."

"So how come they're only getting here now?" Hook asked but stopped short, "One of them thought of Christmas, didn't he?"

"Yeah, Pockets went and thought about spending Christmas with me," Harper laughed a little with the pirate before growing serious again, "I suppose I know why you're here."

Hook said nothing as she turned away from him; her arms wrapping around herself. It was different to see her this vulnerable and he wasn't sure how much he liked it.

"I saw Henry and the boys and he told me that you would be alone tonight," Hook said slowly, "Ordered me to go talk to you."

"Ordered?" Harper raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare at the stereo.

"Well, he is the grandson of Prince Charming," He replied with a small smirk, "And Emma's son."

"Alright," Harper said as she turned around and grabbed the nearby chair, "You want to talk? Talk."

Hook was taken a bit aback at how suddenly her mood changed. On a dime, she was back to the fierce assassin he remembered back in Neverland. She spun the chair around and sat with her arms resting over the back; crossing her wrists. Hook had never seen someone sit in a chair backwards before but he knew how much Harper hated normality so he shrugged it off.

"I'm waiting, Pirate," She gently tugged on her gloves to make sure they were up all the way.

"Why did you leave?" He asked softly. Harper let out a sigh which he took for as annoyance; "All you left was a pain killer, a bottle of water, and a note that said 'Take the pill and drink the water slowly throughout the day'. Do you know how much all of that hurt me, Reaves?"

"No but I assume you are going to tell me," Harper replied as she struggled to keep her own temper in check as she sensed Hook's rising.

"You stabbed me in back, Reaves," He continued, "If you were going to run, then why did you even sleep with me in the first place? And then I find out through Baelfire that you stopped by Emma's that morning and went for a walk."

"Hold it," Harper held up her hand, "Neal told you we talked? When?"

"He was on his way to his father's and saw Henry talking to me," Hook turned away, "He didn't like that I was talking to his son, I suppose. And don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to say, Jones?" She shrugged, "I panicked and made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Well you obviously were calm enough to leave a hangover kit for me," Hook snapped. Harper stared at his back for a few moments before letting out a sigh and swinging a leg over the back of the chair; crossing her ankles as she leaned forward.

"After I got dragged to hell and back and got out, I made myself a promise to never trust anyone enough for that to happen ever again," She started slowly, "I learned early on that being an assassin also meant not allowing people to get close to you; they become a liability. And somewhere along the line, I made some rules that I have stuck to quite stubbornly."

"And one of them was to run away?" Hook spun around to face her again.

"Call it or me what you want," Harper snapped, "But until recently I didn't give a damn about the one nightstands and leaving before the sunrise. The other night was the first time in centuries I've broken that rule and right now I'm trying to figure out if it'll be the last."

A silence settled into the room as Harper got up and moved the chair back against the wall. She started scrolling through her iPod music while she waited for Hook to leave. When she turned around, she found him standing in the same spot; he hadn't moved an inch.

"You were telling Emma about what happened," He murmured, "You were giving her a warning that she was going to lose me if she didn't do anything."

"I'd bet that she's planning on talking to you sometime in the near future," Harper swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat.

"Do you really think she's just going to leave Neal? Just like that?"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy."

"What if I don't want to be with her anymore?" Hook said after a pause. Harper set the player down and turned to him.

"We've had this discussion already," She said.

"And then we ended up sleeping together anyway," He moved towards her.

"Emma is your first choice, Killian," Harper brushed past him, "Being with me is your second and I know that; everyone pretty much will. And you're not going to be truly happy unless you're with her."

"I could learn to be," Hook was grasping at straws and he knew it. Harper was even more stubborn than Emma Swan.

"Are you listening to yourself?" The red head put her hands on her hips, "The only way that could ever happen is if you left Storybrooke. And I don't need to remind you about my promise to the Home Office and this town. They are going to need someone like me in case they return here."

Another silence fell as Harper's words set in. Hook looked down at the floor and his shoulders sagged forward as he gave up fighting with Harper. She had a point; she always did. The woman was smart, too smart for her own good at times.

"At least talk to her and figure out where you two stand before you try going to 'Plan B'?" Harper sighed as she moved towards him; "I mean you two haven't really talked since you got back from Neverland."

Hook nodded with a sigh and smiled up at Harper as she gave his shoulder a squeeze. She grabbed his hook and gently pulled him back up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Come on, Jones," She said with a smirk, "I'll make you dinner. Something tells me you haven't really been eating the past few days and, seeing how it's partially my fault, I'll be damned if I let you leave here without eating anything."

"Is this your form of apology?" Hook chuckled as he sat on the barstool, "Forcing me to eat?"

"Damn straight," Harper laughed as she took out two glass cola bottles from the fridge and popped them open, "Would you have me any other way?"

"You make it bloody impossible to stay mad at you," He said before taking a sip of his cola.

"It's part of the training," Harper shrugged, "Able to diffuse a bad situation with our charismatic, lovable selves. Plus life is too short to stay mad at someone especially after they apologized."

"Wasn't exactly heart-felt," Hook mused, "Then again, that's how you are."

"I really am sorry, Killian," Harper murmured as she started making sandwiches, "And I am going to make it up to you."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"You got plans for New Year's Eve?" She replied, "Because I don't and I have some rum that isn't going to drink itself."

"I think we learned last time what happens when rum comes into the mix of a holiday we both dread."

"This time is different," Harper said, "This time you've got hope that Emma is going to choose you and you're not going to do anything that could mess that up. I won't let you."


End file.
